


Cruel Summer

by mayelisa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerti if you squint, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Zack and Aerith play matchmaker, totally self-indulgent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: After years of working dead-end jobs, Tifa Lockhart has finally landed her dream job: social media manager of the newly discovered rock band SOLDIER. Learning how to navigate the world of music alongside best friends Aerith and Yuffie, Tifa finds herself inexplicably drawn to the band's lead guitarist, Cloud Strife. Throughout their journey to release an album and the subsequent tour, Tifa and Cloud grow closer to one another, leaving her struggling to maintain her professional relationship with him.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 336
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I never thought I'd actually write (or publish) a Cloti fic even after loving them together since I was a kid, but here we are! After playing the remake and being inspired by all of the amazing work on here, I decided I might as well go for it. I've wanted to write a rock band AU for ages because there really aren't enough out there, but could never really find the right characters for it until now. I have zero musical knowledge, so don't expect this to be super technical or accurate for that matter. This is a totally self-indulgent project, but I hope you like it!
> 
> I've made a spotify playlist of the bands that inspired this whole idea in the first place so that you can have an idea of what I was thinking of in terms of their sound, which you can find **[here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2PU2v7ghVhcOjypchCyR9g?si=fe8yr_fiTs-F1OAh4-tqpw)**

Tifa often wondered how she found herself in these kind of situations.

More often than not, it was because of Yuffie's incessant needling or Aerith's gentle coaxing until she ultimately gave in to their demands. Usually she found herself being dragged to a nightclub by Yuffie for a night of dancing and drinks or sitting through an old foreign film from Aerith's vast DVD collection.

Both of those scenarios would be preferable to where she found herself currently.

Tifa found her gaze being drawn up – and up, and up – the side of the mirrored building in the heart of Midgar that stood before her. She squinted as sunlight glinted off the mirrored facade and tried to force the anxiety clawing its way up her throat back down.

“Guys, why am I here again?”

A gentle squeeze on her left arm drew her attention to a pair of warm green eyes and a reassuring smile. “Because you're the best one for the job, silly.”

Her attention was drawn to the other woman on her right as she tugged on her arm, mischief glinting in her brown eyes. “Yeah! You know you're the only one who can handle this, so stop actin' like it's the end of the world.” She tugged on Tifa's arm again, effectively pulling her towards the building entrance. “Now c'mon! Let's go already!”

With a small laugh, Tifa allowed Yuffie to pull her towards the entrance, her left hand still clasped securely in Aerith's.

With her best friends supporting her, Tifa felt her nervousness fade away. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

* * *

_'I was wrong,'_ she thought. _'This is pretty damn bad.'_

Tifa found herself seated in a small conference room on the 49th floor, with floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked much of Midgar. The silence was stifling and she found herself pacing back and forth in front of the windows in a poor attempt to keep her anxiety at bay. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, she exhaled shakily as her heart rate began to slow.

_'It's just nerves about starting a new job, that's all. Everything will be fine.'_

Just as she was about to pull her laptop out of her bag and try to get her thoughts organized, the door cracked open and Tifa's eyes snapped to it. When a mane of spiky black hair and sparkling blue eyes came into view, she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding as a wave of relief washed over her.

“Well if it isn't Tifa Lockhart!” exclaimed the man as he threw the door open dramatically and crossed the distance with several long strides. “God, how long has it been? It's so good to see you!”

Tifa rose to her feet and laughed as she found herself pulled into a bear hug which she returned gratefully. “It's good to see you too, Zack! I see you haven't changed much.”

“Wish I could say the same,” teased Zack. Pulling away, he held Tifa at arm's length as he took in her outfit. “I see you've gone and become Miss Business-Casual since I've seen you last.”

Tifa chuckled, suddenly feeling self-conscious as she picked some non-existent fuzz off of her white t-shirt. She thought she hadn't been completely overdressed with her dark wash jeans and oversized blazer but judging by the torn jeans and scuffed sneakers Zack was wearing, she was definitely in “business casual” territory.

“Well, I figured I should start off by making a good impression with my new boss unlike someone we both know.”

Zack gasped, placing his hand to his heart in mock outrage as Aerith pushed him aside to slip her arm into Tifa's. “Just ignore him Tifa. You look stunning as always.”

Tifa hummed noncommittally as Aerith steered her towards the closest chair, seating her between Yuffie and herself. Zack plopped into the seat on the other side of Aerith and draped his arm casually across the back of Aerith's chair, making room for the two stragglers in the hall to enter. The first to enter was tall, with tanned skin, broad shoulders and a shock of dark hair that matched his equally dark eyes. He leaned over the table, extending his hand towards Tifa, his lips curving into a rakish grin.

“Hey there, I'm Biggs.”

Tifa didn't miss the casual sweep of his gaze over her figure as she stood. Grasping his hand a little tighter than she normally would, she smiled at the way his smile faltered slightly at her grip. “I'm Tifa. It's nice to meet you.”

Releasing his hand, she regarded the blond man sitting beside him with curiosity. He hadn't said a word, slipping in behind Biggs as if he was actively trying to not draw attention to himself, but she could feel his gaze lingering on her since he had entered the room. His expression was carefully neutral as if he were silently analyzing the situation, his shaggy blond bangs obscuring his eyes.

“This is my best buddy Cloud!” said Zack suddenly, pulling the blond man into a headlock and ruffling his hair fondly. Tifa stifled a laugh as Cloud slipped out of Zack's grasp before shoving him away, a scowl on his face as he shot a glare towards his friend.

“I'm looking forward to working you. Aerith has told me so much about you guys that it feels like I already know you.”

“And we're all stoked to have you with us Teef,” chirped Yuffie happily before jerking her thumb towards Zack, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Word to the wise, don't let his innocent puppy dog act fool you. Dude's a total player. But I'm sure you already knew that.”

“Excuse you!” gasped Zack. Pulling Aerith closer to him, he sent Yuffie a wounded look. “I'll have you know, that I haven't done any heart stealing since this angel stole mine.”

Aerith rolled her eyes and laughed, even as she gently pushed at Zack's shoulder.

An almost inaudible huff drew Tifa's attention towards Cloud; the corners of his mouth were lifted up into the ghost of a smirk as he listened to Zack and Yuffie's bickering, muted laughter shining in his eyes. Tifa felt rooted to her spot when his gaze traveled past Zack and Aerith to meet hers and she found herself staring into the deepest shade of blue she'd ever seen. Before she could wrap her head around the fact that her heart had the audacity to actually _skip a beat_ just because of some of deep, impossibly captivating – no, she was _not_ going to let that thought finish – he ducked his head and averted his eyes, his hair concealing his face once again.

Just then, the door to the conference room opened revealing a rather intimidating man that strode into the room, his sharp gaze sweeping the room as if out of habit. Tifa was surprised that even with his large stature, he moved somewhat gracefully as he shut the door behind him. The fluorescent lights glinted off the metal of his prosthetic arm and Tifa's heartstrings tugged at the sight. Turning his gaze towards the group huddled around the table, he slammed his hand on the tabletop; everyone except for Zack and Cloud jumped at the sudden noise.

“Listen up, punks!” he snapped. To Tifa's surprise, everyone grew quiet as the man swept his gaze across the room again. Once he was certain that he had everyone's attention, he took his seat at the head of the conference table. “As y'all know, we got a new team member joining us today so I expect y'all to be on your best behavior. That means you, Fair.” He pointed accusingly at Zack, mouth set in a grim line.

Zack raised his hand, an amused grin spreading across his face. “Actually Barret, we've already been introduced,” he said as he gestured towards Tifa.

Barret's gaze followed Zack's hand and if she wasn't imagining things, Tifa swore she saw Barret's cheeks redden slightly in embarrassment. “Ya coulda said somethin',” he grumbled as he stood up and extended his hand towards Tifa. “Nice to meet ya, Miss Lockhart. I'm Barret, the manager of this group of troublemakers. Sorry I wasn't able to make your interview last week.”

Tifa grinned and shook his hand. “The pleasure is mine, Mr. Wallace. And please, you can call me Tifa.”

“Barret's fine,” he replied gruffly, a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

Sitting back down, Tifa caught Aerith's eye and smiled as she squeezed her hand under the table. Returning her attention back to Barret, she felt the remaining tension in her shoulders slip away.

This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

“So what'cha think Spikey?” Cloud raised his eyebrow in a silent question as he regarded Yuffie. She tilted her head, brown eyes sliding from the vending machine to him before returning her attention to the task at hand. Jabbing the button for her drink of choice, she stooped down to collect it before turning to face Cloud fully. “About Tifa,” she elaborated.

Taking a swig of his soda, Cloud contemplated Yuffie's question. Tifa seemed nice enough – definitely more than professional in how she handled herself and dealt with Zack's antics – but he wasn't about to question Barret's decision to hire her. Shrugging, he pushed away from the wall he was leaning against.

“Can't say yet.”

Yuffie groaned, dragging a hand down her face. “Has anyone ever told you that you're shit at talking to people?”

Tossing his empty can into the recycling bin, Cloud paused to ruffle the hair on the back of his neck. Sure, he wasn't the best conversationalist but his mom had always said that there were ways to communicate other than using words. He figured that was why he had been drawn to music from such an early age. There was something about crafting melodies and harmonies that got his thoughts across better than any conversation he could have.

Yuffie stared at him, hands on her hips and cheeks puffed out in irritation. Flicking her in the forehead as he walked past her, he said, “Well good thing I wasn't hired to talk to people.”

Rubbing her forehead, Yuffie chased after Cloud, nearly having to jog to keep up with his long strides. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she narrowed her eyes at him when she noticed the smirk on his lips. With a huff, she stomped past him and flung the door to the conference room open.

“What'd you do to Yuffie?” whispered Zack as Cloud slid into his seat. “She looks pissed.”

Cloud shrugged again. “Dunno.” He stared blankly at Yuffie when she shot him a death glare from across the table, which only seemed to irritate her further.

Tifa glanced up from the papers she had spread out in front of her, tilting her head in confusion as she looked at him. Cloud pressed his lips into a thin line and sunk down in his seat, averting his gaze from the pair of carmine eyes staring at him quizzically. Crossing his arms, he bounced his leg in an attempt to alleviate some of his nervous energy.

Admittedly, he was never great with meeting new people. In fact, he hated it. He hated the inane small talk, the questions that always seemed to probe at things he'd rather not talk about – _where did you grow up?, where did you go to school?, how're your parents? –_ all under the pretense of getting to know each other better. But there was something about Tifa that made his stomach knot with a different kind of anxiety. He frowned as he observed her, trying to figure out what exactly it was about her that made him feel like his nerves were on overdrive, prickling at any sensory input.

She was breathtakingly gorgeous with smooth, fair skin and those long black tresses that cascaded over her shoulders. The fact that she had curves in all the right places certainly didn't hurt, but it didn't do anything to quell his nerves.

Maybe it was her eyes that unnerved him the most. Those wine colored irises that sparkled with so much excitement as she discussed their upcoming promotional blitz seemed to scorch his skin whenever she spared him a glance.

Yeah, it was definitely her eyes.

Those deep carmine eyes that emanated welcoming and warmth and somehow, inexplicably, _home_.

“Cloud?”

Jerking out of his reverie, Cloud's gaze snapped up to Tifa and he felt his neck grow hot with embarrassment when he realized the rest of the group was looking at him expectantly. Running his hands through his hair, he cleared his throat and tried not to grimace at the raspiness of his voice. “Sorry, what was the question?”

“Tifa was asking if you had any input on the style of editing for our social media posts,” replied Aerith gently.

He waved off Aerith's concerned expression. “Whatever you want is fine.”

Zack curled his index finger over his chin in thought as he regarded Cloud. For as long as they'd been friends, Cloud had always been shy and a bit awkward around new people, but it had been awhile since he had seen him so lost in his thoughts. Brows furrowing, he mulled over the best way to alleviate some of Cloud's apprehension surrounding Tifa. An idea popped into his head and with a grin, he scooted his chair back to look at Tifa from around the back of Aerith's chair. He caught her attention and gestured for her to come closer, careful to keep his expression as neutral as possible. She quirked her brow in confusion, but scooted closer none the less.

He cupped his hand around his mouth to whisper conspiratorially in Tifa's ear. “Don't mind Cloud. He's always nervous around pretty girls, but he'll come around.”

Tifa pulled back, her eyes widening in surprise and a pretty flush spreading across her cheeks. With a grin and a wink, Zack straightened back up and scooted back towards the table as if nothing had happened only to find himself doubled over after a sharp jab to the ribs with an elbow.

“What was that for?” he wheezed, hands gingerly pressing against his ribs.

“You know damn well what that was for,” hissed Cloud.

Aerith blinked in confusion, her eyes flickering from Zack's pained expression to Cloud's flushed face. Yuffie snorted in amusement – likely at Zack's expense – and Biggs laughed into the back of his hand, poorly disguising it as a cough. Barret cleared his throat, his expression remaining blank though Cloud was almost certain that he was being watched from beneath the man's sunglasses.

Cloud was mortified. He should have known better than to let Zack catch him so caught up in his own head. He always had the best of intentions but...sometimes the execution was lacking, which only served to embarrass Cloud further. Shooting Zack a withering glare, Cloud tried desperately to ignore the heat rising up his neck. Looking around the room for something – anything – to steer the conversation away from his complete lack of social skills, he noticed Tifa fidgeting with the papers sitting in front of her.

She kept her head bowed as she shuffled the papers from one pile to another, her attention solely focused on avoiding locking eyes with anyone in the room. Tucking the lock of hair that had partially obscured her face behind her ear, Cloud noticed that the tips of her ears were tinged red and her cheeks were flushed. Cloud's heart hammered against his rib cage – with anticipation or anger at Zack, he couldn't quite tell – but when she shyly looked up at him from beneath her lashes, he abruptly rose from his seat and headed for the door.

He couldn't do this. Whatever _this_ was.

“Where ya goin' Spikey?” called Yuffie, amusement clear as day in her voice.

He ignored her and slammed the door behind him before stalking down the hallway, hands clenched at his sides.

Aerith frowned, tugging at Zack's sleeve to get his attention. “I think you went too far, Zack. You of all people know how Cloud is,” she admonished softly.

“And you of all people should know that I'm just trying to do what's best for him,” he replied quietly. Bumping her nose with his own, Zack stood up and stretched the tight muscles of his back, wincing as the muscles along his ribs twinged. “Alright guys, what d'ya say we mosey on over to the studio and give Tifa the grand tour?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band members:
> 
>   * Zack - Lead vocals/rhythm guitar
>   * Cloud - Lead guitar/backup vocals
>   * Aerith - Keyboard/synth/vocals
>   * Yuffie - Drums
>   * Biggs - Bass/backup vocals
> 

> 
> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for such a wonderful response! Hopefully I'll live up to your expectations, haha. My goal is to update every Friday, but with me having to return to the office on Monday things may be delayed a day or so depending on my schedule. I hope that this will brighten up your day just a little bit, especially with everything that has been going on this week. Stay safe everyone!

“Are you sure it's okay for me to come with? I don't want to impose...”

“Nonsense!” Aerith looped her arm with Tifa's, smiling widely. “You're a part of the band just as much as the rest of us. Besides, who wouldn't want to sit across a table from you all night?”

“Why Miss Gainsborough, if I didn't know any better I would say you're flirting with me.”

“Miss Lockhart, you should be ashamed! Accusing a taken woman like myself of _flirting_ ,” teased Aerith with a wink.

Tifa laughed and bumped her shoulder against Aerith's as they made their way down the crowded street. After spending much of the week cooped up in their small recording studio, Zack was adamant that they go out for drinks to unwind when they finished recording that night. Everyone had readily agreed, including Cloud, which had come as a surprise to Tifa.

Cloud was still a bit of a mystery to her. Despite her spending nearly every day in the studio with them for the past month at Barret's insistence, discussing the direction of their social media posts and snapping candid photos of them as they worked tirelessly to record their first album, they rarely spoke to one another. When she did try to initiate a conversation with him, she was answered with grunts and if he was feeling particularly talkative that day, one or two word responses.

But once he stepped foot into the recording booth beyond the production console and strapped his guitar over his shoulder, it was like he became a completely different person. His eyes – normally so carefully guarded – lit up with what Tifa could only describe as pure, unadulterated joy. The man was a walking contradiction; one minute he was aloof, ignoring her as if that were his sole purpose in the world, and the next he was making music with such passion that Tifa was finding it difficult to believe that it was the same person.

It was aggravating to say the least.

Her brooding was short lived as Zack came up behind them, squeezing his way in between the two women. “Tifa are you trying to steal my girlfriend away from me?”

It's was Tifa's turn to gasp, placing a hand to her heart dramatically. “Zack, how could you think I would ever try to steal your girlfriend? If anyone is flirting with anyone here, Aerith is the one flirting with me.”

“Can you blame me? You're _gorgeous_ ,” gushed Aerith. “It would be a crime for someone to see your beauty and not want to throw themselves at your feet.”

“Aerith...” chided Tifa, her cheeks growing warm. Even after all these years she still hadn't gotten used to the way Aerith handed out compliments like they were stars in the sky, but she smiled none the less.

Zack leaned down and whispered something in Aerith's ear, effectively pulling her attention away from Tifa. With a shake of her head, Tifa hung back a few steps to allow the couple some privacy as Zack wrapped his arm around Aerith's shoulders. Seeing Aerith flush and giggle at whatever Zack had said to her warmed her heart. She fell into step beside Cloud, who didn't say anything but did meet her gaze for the briefest of moments. They walked in silence for a bit, Tifa chewing on her lip as she tried to think of a good way to break the ice.

He couldn't avoid talking to her forever. Could he?

“Hey guys, over here!”

Yuffie was waving her hands wildly above her head, flagging the group down. As they approached, Yuffie grabbed Zack's hand and tugged. “Come _oooon_ ,” she whined. “We already got a table because you guys took forever.”

Zack laughed and allowed himself to be pulled into the bar by the younger girl, shrugging as he shot them a look that screamed _'what can you do'_. Tifa filed in through the narrow entrance behind Aerith, showing her ID to the bouncer as they followed Yuffie through the crowd towards their table. The bar was small, with dark wooden floors and tables and minimal lighting, giving the atmosphere a sense of intimacy despite how crowded together the tables were. The bar was already packed, crowds of people milling about at the bar and in the narrow spaces between tables. As they wove their way through the crowd, Tifa was relieved to see that Yuffie had managed to find a booth tucked in a corner of the bar, far enough away from the center of the room to afford some privacy. Biggs raised his hand in welcome, putting down his beer to begin pouring for the others as they settled in.

Sliding into the booth beside Yuffie, Tifa was surprised when it was Cloud that slid in beside her instead of Aerith. She stiffened when his shoulder brushed against hers as he reached for the glass of beer Biggs offered him, garnering a sidelong glance from him.

She quickly turned her attention to Biggs, nodding when he offered to pour her a drink from the pitcher. Accepting her glass, she ignored the way Biggs intentionally brushed his fingers against hers and took a sip of the amber liquid. Try as she might, she couldn't hide her grimace as the bitter liquid swept over her tongue.

“Not a fan?” came the quiet question from her left.

She glanced at Cloud, feeling a mixture of confusion and embarrassment that he had caught her reaction. She turned her gaze back to the glass in her hands, watching the head swirl as she tilted the glass. “Not especially. You'd think that with being a bartender I would have gotten used to it,” she laughed.

Cloud's eyebrows raised at that. “You're a bartender?”

“ _Was_ a bartender,” she corrected. “I bartended at this little dive bar called Seventh Heaven while I was in college. It's how I met Aerith, actually.”

Cloud hummed in thought as he took a drink of his beer.

“I don't think I've ever heard that story,” said Zack, his eyes lifting from the menu in front of him to look at Aerith beside him.

Aerith giggled and flushed under his gaze. “Oh, it's nothing really. Tifa was helping me drown my sorrows after a breakup and we ended up becoming best friends shortly after that.”

“Can't say that you seem like the type to get wasted at a bar Aerith,” commented Biggs as he flagged down a waiter to order another pitcher of beer.

“There's a difference between getting wasted and commiserating with someone over a couple of drinks,” replied Tifa coolly.

Biggs raised his hands in mock surrender, a lopsided grin gracing his features. “Whoa, relax. I was just joking.”

“Better not get on Tifa's shit list,” warned Yuffie, waggling her finger at Biggs. “She might not look it, but she can drop kick a guy twice her size.”

“Yuffie!” hissed Tifa.

“What?! I've seen you do it when you were – _ow!_ Okay, fine!”

Tifa glared at Yuffie as the girl rubbed her shin, a petulant pout on her lips. Aerith reached across the table and squeezed Tifa's hand, silently reassuring her that the past was just that – the past.

Tifa squeezed Aerith's hand in return before withdrawing her fingers and glaring at her half empty glass. Sure, her days at the bar seemed to have been a lifetime ago to her now, but if she hadn't met Aerith back then she honestly couldn't say where she would have ended up. Definitely not social media manager of an up-and-coming rock band that was sure to garner a huge fanbase, she was certain of that.

Tapping her fingers against her glass, Tifa tuned out the conversation happening around her as she continued to mull over her thoughts. Yuffie jostled her in an attempt to lunge across the table and strangle a gloating Zack, only to be stopped by Biggs catching her around the waist, but she barely registered it.

She did, however, register the hesitant brush of knuckles against the back of her hand and lifted her gaze from her glass to find Cloud watching her, brows drawn in concern. He silently took the empty cup from her hands and set it down in the center of the table, his gaze never wavering from her face. Biting her lip, Tifa dropped her gaze to her hands and internally berated herself for getting so lost in her thoughts. There was no point in dwelling on the past when she should be looking towards the future.

When Cloud's knuckles brushed against the back of her hand again, the touch hesitant and fleeting, she bumped her knuckles against his to show she was paying attention though she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze.

“You okay?” he murmured, voice low.

She nodded, sparing him a tight smile. “Yeah. I was just...reminiscing.”

Cloud's expression conveyed that he understood and he turned his gaze back towards his cup, giving her time to grapple with her thoughts. His brows furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down as if he were in deep thought. Believing that was the end of their conversation, Tifa sighed as she absently rubbed the spot on her hand where his knuckles had brushed against her skin.

“So as a former bartender,” began Cloud slowly, as if he were carefully considering his words. He paused, making sure he had her attention before continuing. “What would you recommend?”

Tifa was confused by the sudden subject change, but her gaze softened when she realized Cloud was trying to cheer her up in his own way. Propping her elbow up on the table, she rested her chin against her palm as she regarded him curiously. “What's your poison of choice?”

A soft huff of laughter escaped Cloud as he swirled the dregs of his beer around the bottom of his glass. “I dunno... Something hard and bitter, I guess.”

“Something hard and bitter...” Tifa's lips curled into an amused smirk, the subtle innuendo of his comment not going unnoticed. She took a moment to mull it over before she snapped her fingers, a wide grin spreading across her face. “I know just the thing!”

Cloud watched, mystified as Tifa flagged their waiter over and rattled off a list of drinks he had never heard of before. Once their order was placed – alongside several appetizers and snacks that Zack had decided to add to the bill – silence settled between them again, but it didn't bother Tifa this time.

Soon enough, the waiter returned with their drinks much to Tifa's delight. Lining up the drinks, she hummed in thought as she decided on which one to have Cloud try first. Sliding a glass over to him, she stifled a laugh as he glanced at the dark amber liquid with a bit of apprehension.

“That one is a Smoked and Salted,” she explained.

“That doesn't explain anything,” he muttered.

Tifa laughed as he studied the liquid for a long moment before bringing the glass to his lips. Hesitant, he took a drink and Tifa couldn't help letting her gaze drift to watch his Adams' apple bob as he swallowed. Flushing at the direction her thoughts were headed, she busied herself with taking a long drink from her own cocktail. Focusing on the sweet liquid coating her throat and the warmth spreading through her chest, she was thankful that the lighting in the bar was so poor.

The soft thud of Cloud setting his glass down caught her attention and she turned to see him watching her, chin propped up on his palm and a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. He made no indication that he was going to say anything, content to simply watch her as she fidgeted with her glass.

“You know, usually people would say something sweet right about now,” she teased.

Running his fingertip around the lip of the glass, he tilted his head towards her, his lips curving into a cocky smirk. “I'm sure they would.”

Eyes shining with mirth, Tifa grinned. “Ah...you're a more discerning customer, aren't you?” Sliding the second glass towards him, this time of a bright yellow liquid, she plucked the empty glass from his hands and set it aside. “Try this one then.”

Casting Tifa a curious glance, Cloud did as she instructed and sipped the yellow liquid. He was pleasantly surprised by how smooth the cocktail was and he quickly downed the rest of it. Setting his empty glass down on the table, he shifted closer towards Tifa.

“What was that one called?” he asked, his voice low.

Tifa smiled around the rim of her own glass. “Did you like it?”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

Laughing at his flat tone, she set her glass down. “That one was a Hanzo Steel. It was one of my favorites to make at the bar, but I find that I'm partial to the Cosmo Canyon myself. Too bad you can't get it anywhere except Seventh Heaven. Though I suppose I could just make it myself...”

“Maybe I'll have to try that one next time then,” murmured Cloud.

Tifa paused in swirling her drink and looked up at him, surprised but pleased at this development. Not even thirty minutes prior, talking to Cloud was like pulling teeth and yelling at a brick wall simultaneously. She wasn't going to question his sudden change in attitude, but she had an inkling that the alcohol and intimate feel of the bar had helped considerably.

Lifting her glass to her lips to hide her shy smile, she agreed. “Next time, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smoked and Salted and Hanzo Steel drinks Tifa ordered for Cloud are actual cocktails! I did probably more research into bitter cocktails than necessary for this chapter, but they sounded good to me so I included them. Plus, the Hanzo Steel looks like the drink Tifa made Cloud in the game, so I regret nothing.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Thank you all so much for all of the wonderful comments and kudos! Y'all have no idea how happy I am to hear that you're enjoying little fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Let's continue with the shameless flirting, shall we?

“Tifa, I'm heading home,” called Aerith from the doorway.

Waving over her shoulder, Tifa kept her gaze focused on her laptop. “'Kay, see you at home.”

Aerith sighed. “Alright, just don't stay too late or I won't save you anything from that sushi place you like.”

“Make sure to get me some salmon!”

“Cloud, make sure she doesn't work herself into an early grave would you?”

Cloud looked up from restringing his guitar and nodded once before returning his attention to clipping the ends of the strings. Casting another quick glance at Tifa, Aerith quietly admitted defeat by closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Tucking her earbuds back into place, Tifa silently thanked the gods above for the relative quiet she was blessed with. Barret was adamant that they start posting more to social media in order to garner more interest in the band's album. While she had taken more than enough photos, she never really had an opportunity to actually edit them and get them ready for posting. Between being dragged to the studio every day by Aerith at Barret's insistence and being badgered by Zack, Yuffie or Biggs at any given time of day – or worse, all three of them at once – Tifa found her days quietly slipping away.

Cloud was the only person who didn't demand her attention day in and day out, something she was both grateful for and annoyed by. She thought that she had finally broken through the walls he put up that night at the bar several weeks ago, but the next day he was back to his usual one word responses.

Of course, she would never force him to talk to her. While she wanted to be friends and get to know him better, it wasn't just her decision.

Sighing, she leaned back against the sofa and stretched her arms above her head. Brows furrowing, she clicked through the photos she was editing while absentmindedly trying to massage the stiffness out of her shoulder.

“You don't have to stay you know.”

His voice was so quiet that she had almost missed it over her music. Pulling one of her earbuds out, she peeked over the top of her laptop screen. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I was just saying -” Cloud hesitated, his gaze dropping to the tool kit in his hands. “It's nothing,” he mumbled.

“No, tell me.” Pulling her other earbud out, she set her laptop down on the small table situated between them. Noticing Cloud's hesitation, she leaned forward. “Please?”

Cloud ran a hand through the short strands of hair on his neck. “I was just wondering why you always stay so late. You know you don't have to.”

“I know,” she said softly. “But it's so much quieter here than it is at home. Once everyone is gone at least.”

Nodding, Cloud leaned back in his seat as he quietly studied her. “I know what you mean. I usually can't focus on much with Zack bouncing around like a five year old.”

“Yes! That's it exactly!” Tifa laughed, relieved that Cloud seemed to be relaxing a little. “Between Zack and Yuffie, I'm surprised you guys can get any work done.”

“Tell me about it.” Silence stretched between them for a moment before he said, “So what are you working on?”

Tifa's eyes widened in surprise. No one except for Aerith had bothered to ask what exactly it was she was working on. “I was just editing some photos. Did you want to see?”

“Sure.”

Scooting over to make room for him, Tifa picked up her laptop and balanced it on her knees. She really ought to ask Barret for a proper work space if she was going to be in the studio all the time. The sofa cushion dipped down further with Cloud's added weight, his knee bumping hers as he angled himself to look at her screen.

“Right now I'm just trying to adjust the focus so that its on you and Zack instead of the background,” she explained.

“When did you even take that photo?” he asked incredulously.

Tifa glanced at the photo of Cloud and Zack displayed on the screen: Zack's arm was wrapped around Cloud's shoulders, pulling him into an one-armed embrace from behind. Zack sported a blinding grin while Cloud appeared to be nonplussed by the fact that his friend was all but hanging off of his back, his focus on tuning his guitar. Laughing, she held her index finger to her lips.

“A professional never reveals her secrets,” she teased.

The corner of Cloud's mouth curved into a small smile. “Are you saying you can't share your trade secrets or you just don't want to?”

“No comment.”

Cloud bumped his shoulder against hers. “Don't tell Zack that or he'll never stop pestering you until you tell him.”

“Oh God,” groaned Tifa. “Then I'd really never get any work done. Promise to not tell him?”

Cloud seemed to mull over her request for a moment before regarding her with a serious expression. “Only if you promise not to stay here all night, especially if no one else is here.”

Blinking, Tifa was surprised by his request. “I only live a few blocks away and I know self-defense. I'll be fine.”

“Okay...” Cloud lowered his gaze and furrowed his brow in thought. After a long moment, Cloud met her gaze again. “Then give me your phone.”

“How is me giving you my phone going to solve the issue of me walking home alone?”

“Just...give me your phone,” pressed Cloud, hand extended.

Perplexed, Tifa fished her phone out of her bag and placed it in Cloud's expectant hand. After navigating through a couple of menus and typing something, he handed the phone back.

“There. If you're ever staying late and no one else is here, call me.” He looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. “I'll...I'll walk you home.”

“I can't ask you to do that,” she argued. “You live four train stops away, don't you?”

Shrugging, Cloud refused to meet her eyes. “Doesn't matter to me.”

Touched by his gesture, Tifa held her phone to her chest and nodded. “Okay, then I'll call you. But only if it's an emergency.”

“It doesn't have to be an emergency,” blurted Cloud. Seeming to realize what he had just said, he tucked his chin in embarrassment. “I mean...you can call or text me or whatever,” he mumbled.

“Okay,” she said softly. Cloud lifted his gaze and Tifa smiled at the pleased expression on his face.

* * *

[2/13 – 09:42] _C: you alive??_

[2/13 – 09:45] _T: yeah, just overslept. be there in 20_

[2/13 – 09:47] _C: K. Zack thought you died_

[2/13 – 09:50] _T: nope not dead yet_

[2/13 – 09:51] _C: good_

* * *

[3/1 – 20:05] _T: think i could get away with murdering Zack?_

[3/1 – 20:13] _C: ...why_

[3/1 – 20:16] _T: he's annoying the shit out of me_

[3/1 – 20:18] _C: are we talking his normal level of annoying or refusing to stop fucking with Yuffie annoying?_

[3/1 – 20:20] _T: what do u think_

[3/1 – 20:23] _C: tempting_

[3/1 – 20:24] _C: but i'm not helping u hide the body_

[3/1 – 20:26] _T: you suck_

* * *

[3/18 – 00:28] _T: made it home_

[3/18 – 00:34] _C: ok good_

[3/18 – 00:36] _T: didn't even have to fight anyone this time_

[3/18 – 00:37] _T: it's almost like there's no reason for u to worry_

[3/18 – 00:39] _C: haha very funny_

[3/18 – 00:41] _T: i'm hilarious_

[3/18 – 00:50] _T: but thanks for worrying_

[3/18 – 00:55] _C: no prob_

[3/18 – 00:58] _T: see u tomorrow?_

[3/18 – 01:00 ] _C: yep_

[3/18 – 01:03] _T: k :)_

[3/18 – 01:05] _T: night_

[3/18 – 01:10] _C: night Tifa_

* * *

[4/8 – 12:37] _C: i'm getting coffee. u want anything?_

[4/8 – 12:40] _T: yes! I'm dying in this meeting_

[4/8 – 12:41] _T: want me to ask the others if they want anything?_

[4/8 – 12:42] _C: nah_

[4/8 – 12:42] _T: oh ok_

[4/8 – 12:43] _C: want ur usual? cold brew with almond milk right?_

[4/8 – 12:45] _T: aw u remembered_

[4/8 – 12:46] _C: u get the same thing every time_

[4/8 – 12:47] _T: lol remind me to change it up next time to throw u off_

* * *

Nudging the door to the studio open with his shoulder, Cloud balanced his drink tray in one hand while gripping the strap to his guitar bag with the other. Nodding in greeting to Biggs, he shrugged his guitar bag off his shoulder and leaned it against the wall opposite the recording booth. Spotting Tifa in the far corner of the room, phone pressed to her ear and a serious expression on her face, he ignored the temptation of letting his gaze wander over her form. He did, however, allow his eyes to trail down the length of her exposed neck, tendrils of dark hair falling out of the messy bun piled on top of her head.

God, he really needed to get it together. At this rate, he wouldn't be any better than Biggs with his pointed staring.

As if sensing his presence, Tifa turned towards him. A slow smile spread across her face when she saw him and Cloud swore that he wouldn't have a stomach left if she kept making it tie itself into knots by simply looking at him. He returned her smile with a small one of his own and he tried to rationalize the way her eyes seemed to light up as excitement for her coffee, but a very small part of him hoped it was because of him.

He quickly squashed that tiny voice.

An arm snaked around his shoulders and Cloud groaned at the familiar weight of Zack leaning against him. “Aw honey, you brought me coffee!”

“It's not for you,” replied Cloud coolly, holding the drink tray out of Zack's reach. “And get off me.”

Zack stepped away from Cloud and studied his face for a moment before that all-too-familiar glint of mischief shone in his eyes. “If it's not for me – which I'm hurt you wouldn't think of me, by the way – then who is it for?”

Cloud frowned. “Don't worry about it.”

“Is it for Tifa?” he whispered. When Cloud averted his gaze but didn't deny it, Zack's grin got impossibly wider. “It is, isn't it? Are you trying to woo her by bringing her coffee? I have to say, it's not a bad plan. I'm pretty sure Tifa's blood is pure caffeine with the amount of coffee she drinks. But if I were you, I'd –”

“I'm not trying to _woo_ anybody,” hissed Cloud. He could tell that Biggs was eavesdropping on their conversation despite his attempts to look like he was simply restringing his bass. The last thing Cloud wanted was for Biggs to get involved, though whether it was in regards to their conversation or anything to do with Tifa in general, he couldn't quite figure out. “I just –“ He trailed off, uncertain of what to say, so he settled for glaring at Zack.

“Sorry about that!”

Cloud stiffened as Tifa's voice sounded from behind him. When the hell did she finish her phone call? Did she hear what Zack was saying? And more importantly, _how much_ did she hear?

She smiled sheepishly at them. “Once Barret gets on a tangent about something, it's hard to get a word in edgewise.”

Zack nodded solemnly in understanding. “We've all been there. But forget about Barret for a sec. How come Cloud brought you coffee and not me?”

_'Ah,'_ thought Cloud dryly. _'Zack's bluntness strikes again.'_

“He's just being a good friend and supplying your poor, overworked social media manager with caffeine so that she can keep up with your increasingly ridiculous demands.”

Tightening his grip on the drink tray, Cloud grit his teeth as he counted backwards from ten in a poor attempt to steady his heart rate. She was standing close enough that he was pretty sure she would be able to hear his heart pounding away at his ribcage. Her hand brushing against his as she reached to take the tray from him and the faint scent of vanilla and honey that wafted from her skin as she stepped past him to set the tray down on the table did nothing to calm his pulse or the flush of his cheeks.

“This one is mine, right?” she asked, pointing to one of the plastic cups nestled in the tray. At Cloud's nod, she pried the drink free of its confines and stabbed a straw through the lid. She sighed happily at the first sip of the cold beverage, her eyes fluttering closed briefly as she savored it. “Thanks Cloud. I really needed this.”

“No problem. Tastes okay?”

“It's perfect. I don't know how you do it, but they never seem to mess up your order. They almost always screw up something when I go there.”

Zack propped his elbow up on Cloud's shoulder and leaned towards Tifa to whisper, “I think it's his face. He always looks so angry and unapproachable, so they're probably scared of messing up his order.”

“Zack...” Cloud warned.

“What? You tend to – see, that face right there! That's the one that scares the shit out of those poor baristas! H-hey, don't – you'll stretch it out!”

“Or they just think he's cute and want to impress him.”

Cloud's grip on Zack's shirt collar slackened, his eyes wide as he stared at her. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly. “I um, I gotta get back to work so um... thanks for the coffee Cloud.”

She pivoted and all but fled back to the corner of the studio she had claimed as her workstation before Cloud could do much more than gape at her. His mouth opened and closed a few times, words dying in his throat before he settled on clamping his jaw shut. He didn't notice Zack slip out of his grasp and pick up his coffee, taking a long drink from it as he watched Tifa busy herself with something on her laptop.

“I take it back,” mused Zack quietly as he eyed the order slip for his stolen coffee. “Maybe you should keep buying her coffee.”

Cloud was only half-listening to Zack as he replied, “Yeah. Maybe I should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of the amazing comments and support! I never expected so much love and some of you made me cry (you know who you are). Special shout out everyone on the Final Heaven discord server for being so welcoming and supportive!

Peering around the corner to ensure the coast was clear, Zack quietly closed the door to the small dressing room and straddled a chair, leaning his arms against the back of it.

“Ladies, Operation: Get These Idiots Together is a go.”

Aerith scrunched her nose at the name. “I thought it was Operation: Idiots' First Date.”

“Nah, I'm pretty sure it was Operation: Just Kiss Her Already last week,” replied Yuffie, not bothering to look up from her cell phone.

“Zack, you really ought to decide on a name already.” Aerith turned her attention back to applying her mascara, ignoring the hurt expression on Zack's face. “Besides, I thought we agreed to let things happen between them naturally and not interfere.”

Sighing, Zack slumped over. “We were, but it's been three months and neither one of them will make a move. I'm tired of watching them dance around each other. It's maddening!”

“Maybe we should just shove them in a room together, lock the door and see what happens,” suggested Yuffie. When Zack and Aerith both gave her an unimpressed look, she shrugged. “It's worked before.”

“I'm pretty sure Cloud would just kick the door open,” sighed Zack.

“If he didn't, Tifa would,” pointed out Aerith as she tucked her makeup back into her bag. “Forcing them into the same room together definitely isn't the answer.”

Ruffling his hair, Zack groaned. “I just don't know what to do!”

“Don't know what to do about what?”

Zack froze, his heart leaping into his throat at the voice from the doorway. Hesitantly, he turned to face the door and swore under his breath when he saw Tifa standing there, head tilted in confusion as she waited for an answer.

“Ah... we were, uh,” he stammered.

Aerith rose gracefully from her chair and crossed the room to slip her arm in Tifa's. “We were just trying to sort out a new harmony for a song and Zack is getting frustrated,” she replied easily.

Tifa quirked a brow at Aerith, but dropped the subject. Jerking her thumb over her shoulder, she grimaced. “C'mon, the photographer is waiting and Barret's not exactly in the best of moods today.”

With a sigh, Yuffie rose to her feet and gathered her drumsticks that lay on the table beside her, shoving them into the back pocket of her shorts. “Let's get this over with.”

As the group filed out of the dressing room, Tifa and Aerith hung back as Zack and Yuffie went ahead of them. Tifa watched with amusement as Yuffie bounded over to Biggs and tugged on the red headband wrapped around his head, much to the bassist's irritation, before dancing out of his reach.

“What were you really discussing?” asked Tifa.

“Are you accusing me of lying to you?” gasped Aerith.

Shaking her head, Tifa smiled. “I would never accuse you of lying. Zack on the other hand...”

“Don't you worry about him,” shushed Aerith. “He's just anxious about the album dropping next month.”

Tifa hummed in agreement, her eyes sliding to Aerith. “Your outfit is really cute, by the way.”

Aerith giggled as she slipped out of Tifa's arm to twirl and curtsy, the pink chiffon of her skirt billowing out with the movement. Bracelets of varying shades of pinks and silver lined her wrists, complimenting the red leather jacket that hung open, revealing a simple white camisole underneath tucked neatly into her skirt. The whole look had been topped off with a pair of black ankle boots and pink ribbons woven into her hair.

“Jessie did a great job, didn't she? I honestly didn't think that the leather jacket would go with the skirt, but it works.”

“She really is something,” agreed Tifa. “I might have to start asking her for fashion advice.”

She had met the redhead earlier that week during a meeting to discuss wardrobe for the band's photoshoot and the two had gotten along well enough. Jessie was bubbly and warm, and definitely invested in her work if the amount of time she had spent deciding on the outfits each member would be wearing was any indication.

Aerith lightly smacked Tifa's arm. “You always look great, so don't start,” she admonished.

Rolling her eyes, Tifa shooed Aerith off towards the set. Giggling, Aerith winked at Tifa before skipping towards the set, pausing to kiss Zack on the cheek as she passed him. Yuffie mimed sticking her finger down her throat, her face contorted in disgust. Biggs laughed at her expression but feigned innocence when Aerith asked him what was so funny. She cast an unamused glance towards Tifa only to laugh when Zack threw his arm around her shoulder, nuzzling his nose against her throat.

Shaking her head, Tifa knelt beside her bags and pulled out her own camera, double-checking how much space she had left on the memory card. While she was no professional photographer, Tifa had found through trial and error that it was easier to edit photos taken with an actual camera instead of her cell phone. Over the past few weeks they had ramped up their social media posts, sharing behind the scenes looks at the recording process and carefully selected clips of music. After weighing her options, Tifa finally bit the bullet and invested in a nice camera, but only after dragging Aerith to several shops in the city for her opinion.

Flipping through the photos still stored on her memory card, she paused on a photo she had snuck of Cloud one evening when they both had stayed late at the studio a month back. He was sitting on the floor of the studio, guitar balanced between his legs and a pick balanced between his lips as he jotted down some notes on a sheet of paper on the low table in front of him. His brows were drawn in concentration, eyes focused on the notes he was writing, his left hand curled loosely around the neck of neck guitar. She smiled fondly when she remembered how the sound of the shutter had startled him, wide eyes whipping up to focus on her as she stammered out apologies for disturbing him.

It was one of her favorite photos she had taken thus far, but she couldn't bring herself to share it on social media just yet. There was a sense of quiet intimacy in the way Cloud was solely focused on his craft and Tifa felt like she should keep that side of him private from the legions of teenage girls declaring their undying love for him on social media. A small voice in the back of her mind quietly reminded her that she was being selfish, but she quickly squashed that thought.

“What're you looking at?” came a quiet voice from over her shoulder.

Fumbling, Tifa quickly pressed the button to back out of the camera's photo review. Tilting her head, she saw blond locks in her peripheral and she bit her lip to fight back a smile. “You should know better than to sneak up on me like that,” she scolded.

“You didn't answer my question.” Tifa could almost _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

With a huff, Tifa hoisted her camera onto her shoulder and stood, turning to face Cloud, hands on her hips. His lips were in fact curved into that cocky smirk he wore whenever he knew he had the upper hand, his eyes dancing with suppressed laughter. Ignoring the way his t-shirt clung to his lean form under his bomber jacket – she was not going to even _think_ about how great his ass must look in those jeans – she reached out to brush her fingers against his bangs. “Your hair is a mess. Did they even try to tame it?” she teased.

Cloud rolled his eyes. “Yeah, for about an hour.” He gripped her hand, callouses rough on her soft skin, and lowered her hand from his bangs. “You still haven't answered my question, Tifa. Is it a secret or something?”

Suppressing the shiver that raced down her spine at the low intonation of his voice, she shook her head. “Not at all. I was just making sure I had enough space on my memory card.”

“Delete anything?”

“Only pictures of you.”

Cloud made a noise of amusement in the back of his throat and Tifa flushed when she realized that he hadn't released her hand yet. She wondered if he could feel how fast her pulse was with his thumb pressed so intimately against her wrist like it was.

“Alright y'all!” bellowed Barret from his spot near the back of the small studio, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. “Let's get this rollin'! We don't got all day!”

Cloud released her hand and Tifa ignored the feeling of disappointment as his warmth disappeared. Tugging on the end of her braid gently, he murmured, “That's my cue.”

“Break a leg.”

Curling her hand around her camera strap, Tifa watched Cloud's back as he made his way towards the set. At Wedge's direction, he took his place beside Zack. His gaze flickered to capture hers before darting away just as quickly. Finding a good vantage point behind the main photography set up, she settled in with the hopes of getting a few decent shots she could use and decided to ignore the lingering sensation of his calloused skin on hers.

* * *

“We have _got_ to do something,” whispered Zack. He sidled up beside Aerith, eyes sliding to watch Cloud and Tifa. “The sexual tension is killing me and I'm not even involved.”

Aerith peered around Zack's shoulder at the couple in question. They were taking a quick break while Wedge and his staff rearranged the set. While everyone was getting fussed over by Jessie and the hair stylist, Cloud had slipped away to sit beside Tifa in a secluded corner of the room. His forearms rested on his thighs as he leaned towards her, his shoulder bumping against Tifa's as she showed him some of the shots she was able to get. Tifa laughed at something he said, her cheeks flushing as she chided him. The soft smile that ghosted across Cloud's face, brief though it was, didn't go unnoticed by Aerith even if Tifa hadn't seen it.

“They do seem to be getting quite close,” she mused. “I mean, I don't think I've ever seen Cloud sit that close to anyone unless he was forced to.”

Zack pouted. “He doesn't even sit that close to _me_ and I'm his best friend.”

Aerith turned back to Zack, stifling a laugh at the hurt and betrayal that was written on his face. “He just doesn't appreciate your handsome face that way I do.” Patting his cheek, she turned her attention back to Tifa and Cloud. “So what do you think we should do?”

Curling his index finger around his chin, Zack's brow furrowed in thought. Knowing Cloud as well as he did, he couldn't outright force them together; Cloud would make it a point to distance himself from Tifa which would just be counterproductive. “We'll have to be subtle. Cloud will know if we make it too obvious.”

“You're not exactly the most subtle person,” replied Yuffie dryly. Zack jumped and turned to find her crouched behind him, a wide grin on her face in response to his panic.

“You have _got_ to stop sneaking up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Don't be jealous of my ninja-like stealth skills.” Ignoring the scowl Zack shot her, she jerked her head in the direction of Cloud and Tifa. “If we've gotta be subtle, I don't think Zack here is the best person for the job.”

“Oh, and you're any better?” retorted Zack.

“I just snuck up on you, didn't I?”

“If you weren't such a good drummer, I would have strangled you ages ago,” he muttered.

“You think you can catch me?” With a laugh, Yuffie hopped to her feet and sprinted off, pausing just long enough to turn back and stick her tongue out at Zack.

Zack scrambled to his feet, giving chase. “C'mere you little shit!”

“You know she's just trying to get a rise out of you!” called Aerith.

Shaking her head fondly as Zack's sneakers squeaked against the flooring as he skidded around a sharp corner, Aerith rose to her feet and dusted off her skirt just as Wedge was calling everyone back to set. She watched Cloud rise to his feet and shove his hands in his pockets, his shoulders drooping minutely as Tifa waved him off with a smile.

Cloud paused as he walked past Aerith, his brows furrowing at the giddy expression on her face.

“What?”

“Oh nothing,” she replied breezily. Her answer seemed to be enough for Cloud as he shrugged and joined the rest of the group without pressing her further.

* * *

“Sooooo...” drawled Aerith, her tone light and teasing.

Tifa poked her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. “So what?”

Leaning against the door frame, Aerith crossed her arms while Tifa returned to brushing her teeth. “You and Cloud seem to be getting awfully chummy lately.”

Spitting out her toothpaste, Tifa took her time rinsing the residue from her mouth as she tried to figure out what Aerith's angle was. Raising her gaze to meet Aerith's in the mirror, she hastily picked up her hair brush and directed her attention to detangling her unruly hair. “I wouldn't say we're getting chummy...”

“Oh please! I saw you two hiding in the corner at the photoshoot. You were in your own little world!”

Brushing out some tangles more aggressively than necessary, Tifa's brow furrowed. “I just...” She bit her lip, thinking her words over carefully. “I just enjoy talking to him, that's all. It's nothing.”

Aerith hummed, a smile spreading across her face. “You like him, don't you?”

“I like him as a person.”

“I bet you'd like to like him more than just as a person.”

“Aerith, drop it,” sighed Tifa. Tossing her brush haphazardly into her designated drawer, she fished out her moisturizer. “It's not like that at all.”

Hopping up onto the sink counter, Aerith crossed her legs and observed Tifa going about her nightly skincare routine. “So tell me what it _is_ like.”

Tifa glared at her friend, fully aware that a lot of the effect was lost with her bangs pinned away from her face and eye cream halfway patted in. “It's not like anything. And even if it _was_ like something, it's not like it can ever happen. I work for you.”

“You work for Barret,” countered Aerith blithely. Tifa rolled her eyes, but didn't dispute her point. “Look, all I'm saying is that you get this look in your eye when you're around him and... I just want you to be happy, Tifa.”

Her mood instantly softening at Aerith's confession, Tifa gathered the other girl in a tight hug. “I'm plenty happy right where I'm at.”

“Ew, your face is all sticky!” squealed Aerith as she tried to wriggle out of Tifa's grasp. Tifa laughed and proceeded to rub her face against Aerith's exposed collarbone, smearing the residue from her moisturizer on the other girl's skin. “Get off, get off! Okay, fine! You've made your point!” Breathlessly, Aerith shoved Tifa away just as she rubbed her nose against Aerith's shoulder one last time for good measure.

Giggling, Tifa put away her skin care items before skillfully weaving her hair into a long braid. “I appreciate your concern, I really do. But whatever you think this is between me and Cloud, it'll never be more than friendship and I'm okay with that.”

Aerith's head tilted, as if she was considering Tifa's words before reluctantly nodding. “Okay, I'll leave you be. For now.”

Sighing, Tifa patted Aerith's knee as she walked past her. “You should get to bed, young lady. We have an early morning tomorrow.”

As Tifa exited the bathroom, Aerith hopped off the counter and poked her head out of the doorway. “When things finally start getting steamy between you two, I expect full details!”

“Good night Aerith.”

“I'm serious! I want _all_ the details!”

Aerith huffed when Tifa simply shut her bedroom door in response.

* * *

“So when are you going to ask Tifa out?”

Cloud choked on his water, coughing violently as he pounded his hand against his sternum and tried to catch his breath. “Wh- _what_?”

Zack turned around on the sofa to face Cloud, draping his arm over the back of the furniture. If he knew Cloud wouldn't kick his ass, he would have laughed. Cloud was standing in their kitchen, glass of water clutched tightly in one hand, his eyes wide and face steadily becoming a deeper shade of red with each passing second.

“When are you going to ask Tifa out? It's pretty obvious you're into her.”

Setting his glass in the sink, Cloud snatched a dish towel off the handle of their stove and started wiping up the water he had spilled on the counter. Keeping his gaze trained on the counters, he muttered, “I'm not into her.”

“Oh my God,” sighed Zack. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he inhaled deeply to steady himself. He knew that Cloud was stubborn and rarely opened up to people, but this was ridiculous. “You spent every chance you could during the photoshoot today talking to her. And _only_ her! You barely paid me any attention!”

“Sounds like someone's jealous.”

“And it sounds to me like someone is in denial,” countered Zack. “Dude, come on. Just admit that you think she's hot. Hell, _I_ think she's hot.”

“I'm sure Aerith would love to hear you say that.” Tossing the saturated towel into the sink, Cloud decided he would deal with it in the morning. He was too tired to think about much else besides collapsing in his bed and becoming blissfully unaware of the outside world for a few hours.

“Aerith agrees with me. She's hot, man. Like, hot with two T's.”

Ruffling the hair on the back of his neck, Cloud frowned as Zack's words sank in. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find his thoughts wandering to questions of whether her skin was as soft as it looked or how her hair would feel if he were to run his hands through it with an increasing frequency. But it didn't change the fact that there was no way she would even be remotely interested in anything more than friendship with him and he was... He would have to be okay with that.

“Zack, nothing is ever going to happen between us.” Crossing his arms defensively over his chest, Cloud tapped his toes against the carpet, betraying his nervousness. “I'm fine with just being friends with her.”

“Friends with benefits?” Zack waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Turning on his heel, Cloud stalked towards his bedroom muttering something that sounded like thinly veiled threats to murder him in his sleep under his breath. Zack clamored off the couch and ran after his friend, reaching out to clasp a hand on Cloud's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“Hey! Hey, I'm sorry! It was a joke.” Scratching the back of his neck, Zack smiled sheepishly as Cloud turned to face him and level him with a scathing glare. “Look man, I think she'd be good for you. You might not see it, but when you're around her it's written all over your face that you like her. And it's pretty obvious that she's into you too, so I don't understand why you wouldn't go for it.”

Sighing, Cloud ran his hand through his hair. “I know you're trying to be helpful, but just...drop it. It's never going to happen.”

“So you're okay with Biggs making a move on her?” Zack tilted his head in genuine curiosity. “'Cause he's _definitely_ into her and it's only a matter of time before he asks her out.”

Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but found that the words died in his throat so he snapped his jaw shut. He frowned at Zack, who continued to watch him with interest, and clenched his hands into fists at his side. He couldn't determine why exactly, but the thought of Biggs and Tifa together made his stomach clench unpleasantly and anger flare in his chest.

“What do I care if they date?” he replied coolly. “She's an adult and can make her own decisions.”

“Yeah, but –“

“Good night Zack.”

Zack opened his mouth to make one last argument, but found the door closed in his face before he could get out the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I definitely did not give Tifa my usual coffee order. I don't know what you're talking about.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to **04Jetta** over at the Final Heaven discord for beta'ing this chapter! You're the best! And a huge thank you to everyone who has left comments and/or kudos! They're really the best and I love hearing what you think because it really keeps me motivated to keep going. :)

Tifa stood in the center of the room, hands on her hips, as she surveyed the destruction formerly known as her bedroom. Tapping her foot, she ran through the events of the day and tried to figure out where she could have left it. She could have sworn she packed it with the rest of her camera gear and laptop before she left the studio. Blowing her bangs out of her face in irritation, she turned on her heel to head into Aerith's bedroom across the hall.

“Have you seen my external hard drive?”

Aerith glanced up from painting her nails, eyes wide and innocent. “That little silver thing you carry with you everywhere?”

“Yes.”

“It's about yay big?“ She held up her hands to indicate a rectangle slightly larger than her palm, being careful to not bump her wet nails into anything.

Tifa sighed. “Yes, and it comes with a cord to connect to my laptop. Have you seen it or not?”

Aerith frowned in thought for a moment before shrugging and going back to painting her nails. “Nope, I haven't seen it.”

With a groan, Tifa rested her forehead against the doorframe. “Shit. I backed everything up to that and Barret's going to kill me if I lost it.”

Taking a moment away from blowing on her nails, Aerith glanced up at Tifa. “Did you leave it at the studio?”

“No, I... Maybe? I could have sworn I packed it in my bag before I left.”

“Why not run back and check?” suggested Aerith.

“I don't know... I could just go in early tomorrow to look for it.”

“You said Barret wants those photos posted by tomorrow morning, didn't you?” Aerith gave Tifa a knowing look. “We don't live far from the studio, so what's the harm in checking tonight? I bet you'll sleep better if you know where it is.”

Tifa narrowed her eyes at Aerith before sighing. “I hate it when you're right.”

“Excuse you? I'm _always_ right.”

Rolling her eyes, Tifa pushed away from the door and paused at the door to her own room. She entertained the idea of changing out of her sweat pants, but ultimately shrugged it off. It's not like anyone would be at the studio at one in the morning.

Grabbing the first jacket she spotted in the pile of clothes strewn across her floor, she slipped the garment on and zipped it up. Shouldering her bag, she briefly checked to make sure she had her keys to the studio as well as her apartment. Satisfied to find them right where she left them – unlike that damned external drive – she tugged on her boots and exited her apartment.

Shivering at the cool breeze that tousled her hair, she zipped her jacket the rest of the way up and shoved her hands in the pockets.

Making her way down the stairs of the apartment building, she made her way through the twists and turns of downtown Midgar towards the studio. The streets were all but deserted, minus the occasional couple or group of giggling women on their way home from a night out, so she slowed her steps to bask in the sounds of the city. There was something about the bustle of millions of people just trying to live their lives that helped distract her from the loneliness and homesickness that crept into her consciousness in the middle of the night.

Looking up at the sky, she sighed. The light pollution of the city had never granted her a clear view of the stars like she had back home. But sometimes the moon shined bright enough that she could pretend the lights of the high-rise buildings surrounding her small apartment were the same stars from her childhood.

Shivering as the wind picked up, she pushed her thoughts aside and hurried down the street.

* * *

Rubbing a hand over his face, Cloud wished he could sleep like a normal person. He had spent much of the night tossing and turning, unable to quiet his anxiety enough to allow the sweet lure of sleep take hold. Eventually, he gave up and slipped out of his apartment, the sound of Zack's snoring the only thing bidding him goodbye.

At least if Zack woke up to find him missing, he would know to check the studio first.

Turning the doorknob, his brow furrowed when he found the door to the studio already unlocked. He could have sworn they locked it on their way out that afternoon. Pushing the door open, he cautiously scanned the small entryway and found nothing out of the ordinary. Stepping inside and closing the door behind him, he quietly made his way towards the main room, muscles tensing as a faint shuffling sound greeted his ears.

A pair of red boots peeking out from underneath a storage cabinet caught his attention, but it was the cascade of dark hair over their shoulder that he recognized.

“...Tifa?”

He winced when she hit her head on the cabinet in her haste to turn towards him, a bitten off swear escaping her lips at the impact. She sat on her heels, rubbing the top of her head as she glared petulantly at the cabinet.

Closing the distance between them, Cloud dropped to his knees and pulled her hand away to inspect her head. “You okay?”

Her eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing several times before settling on:

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Running his fingers over her scalp, he noted that while there was no open wound she was sure to have quite the bump as a consolation prize.

Tifa dropped her gaze. “I can't find my external drive,” she mumbled.

“Is that why you've destroyed the studio?”

“I wouldn't say it's destroyed...” Tifa raised her head to glance around, taking in the sofa cushions piled in a corner of the room, stray papers strewn across the floor, drawers of various storage units hanging halfway open and several electronic cords that no one was quite sure what they belonged to tossed haphazardly onto the small table. She grimaced. “Okay, maybe I destroyed it a little bit.”

“I think it's more than a little bit destroyed.”

“Cloud!” Tifa smacked his arm lightly in reprimand. “You're not helping.”

“Then tell me how I can help,” he said, voice quiet.

Realizing his fingers were still tangled in her hair from when he was checking her head, he slowly withdrew his hand. He didn't miss the blush that dusted Tifa's cheeks when his fingers sifted through her hair, fingertips inadvertently brushing against the edge of her jaw. She lowered her gaze, eyes sliding closed as she inhaled deeply and Cloud dazedly noted just how long her lashes were. Even without makeup, they were impossibly dark against her skin and only served to highlight how fair she was.

“C-can you help me look for it?” she murmured.

Not trusting his voice, he hummed in agreement and rose to his feet. Extending his hand to Tifa, he waited for her to curl her fingers around his before tugging her to her feet. Cloud loosely grasped her forearms to help steady her when she stumbled forward from the upward momentum. She gripped his forearm in response, eyes wide at the sudden movement. They were close enough that Cloud could smell her shampoo – honey and lavender and vanilla – and he somehow managed to tamp down the urge to lean down so he could bury his nose in her hair. Through the haze of his blood pounding in his ears at her being _so damn close_ , he noted a faint dusting of freckles strewn across the bridge of her nose.

He was reluctant to release her, his fingers pressing into her skin. “Where was the last place you saw it?”

Tifa blinked at him dumbly as she processed his question. “O-oh, um... I thought I had put it in my bag before I left, but it wasn't there when I got home.”

“Mm.” Nodding, Cloud released her arms and stepped around her. “Let's retrace your steps then.”

When Tifa didn't respond, he turned back to find she was rooted to the spot, her arms wrapped protectively around her middle. “Tifa?”

She jumped at the sound of her name and shook her head. “Y-yeah, let's retrace my steps. It's gotta be around here somewhere, right?”

Silence stretched between them as they made their way around the studio, searching every place Tifa may have sat at or set something down throughout the course of the day. While it didn't typically bother Cloud – he preferred the quiet more often than not – there was an undeniable tension in the air. His skin burned from where Tifa had clung to him earlier, the imprints of her fingertips branded on his skin. Something deep inside him ached to feel the warmth of her pressed against him, soft curves contrasting with his sharp angles and her breath whispering against his skin.

_'Focus Strife!'_ He shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts that were beginning to stray into dangerous territory. Frowning, he re-checked the desk drawer for what was probably the tenth time.

Tifa's soft voice dragged him out of his head as she asked, “So what _are_ you doing here so late?”

“I couldn't sleep.” He shrugged and kept his attention on the drawer in front of him.

“So you came all the way to the studio in the middle of the night?”

He didn't miss the skepticism lacing her tone and slid his gaze to her. “You try getting some shut eye when Zack's snoring is loud enough to wake the entire building.”

“He can't be that bad.”

“Tell that to my insomnia,” he grumbled, shutting the drawer with more force than he intended.

Nothing but various receipts and invoices he was fairly certain should have been submitted to the billing department ages ago. Abandoning it, he dropped to his knees to search under the sofa.

Tifa didn't say anything for a long moment. When she finally did speak, it was so soft that the rustling of papers nearly drowned her out. “Glad I'm not the only one with insomnia.”

Frowning, Cloud paused in his search under one of the sofas. Lifting his gaze, he watched as Tifa rifled through a stack of papers shoved in a small filing cabinet. The line of her shoulders were tense and while he couldn't see her face, there was a sense of sadness radiating off of her. Deciding it might be better not to press her, he turned his attention back under the sofa.

Just as he was about to give up, the light glinted off a piece of metal wedged between the back of the sofa and the wall behind it. Pushing himself to his feet, he gripped the edge of the piece of furniture and pulled it away from the wall.

Tifa paused in her own search to watch him curiously as he bent down to pick something up. When he straightened, a small silver rectangle grasped in one hand, she nearly cried in relief.

He crossed the room and pressed the equipment into her palm, studiously ignoring the feeling of her skin against his. “I think you dropped something.”

Without a second thought, Tifa threw her arms around Cloud's shoulders, squeezing tightly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She laughed, sounding as if all the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. She released him quickly, a curtain of hair concealing her face as she stared reverently at the small rectangle in her hand. “I can't believe you found it. I thought we'd never find it and that everything for the album release next week was gone and -” She trailed off, bringing her gaze to meet his and beamed. “Thank you Cloud.”

Scratching the back of his neck, Cloud shuffled his feet and averted his gaze. “It's no problem Tifa.”

“You have no idea worried I was. I thought Barret was going to kill me if I lost it.”

“I doubt Barret would kill you for anything.” Crossing his arms, he frowned a little. “He talks a big game, but he's a push-over.”

Tifa held the external drive to her lips to hide her smile, but her eyes sparkled. “I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time.”

Running a hand through his hair, Cloud glanced around the room and sighed. “C'mon, let's fix the destruction you caused.”

“I seem to remember a certain chocobo-haired man helping with said destruction,” retorted Tifa.

He gestured to the room, looking unimpressed. “I seem to recall stumbling across this disaster zone well before offering to help you.”

Looking up from placing the external drive in her bag and zipping it securely in place, she turned to face Cloud and stuck out her tongue. It was childish, sure, but the way her nose scrunched up when she did it was adorable and wonderfully endearing.

As Tifa turned back to focus on making sure she didn't misplace her external drive again, Cloud stepped up behind her, curling his fingers over her shoulders. She stiffened under his touch briefly before relaxing, leaning into his grasp. Lowering his head, his nose bumped against the shell of her ear as he murmured, “C'mon. Let's clean this up and then I'll walk you home.”

Squeezing her shoulders, he withdrew his hands and crouched down to start picking up scattered papers strewn across the floor. Keeping his eyes on the floor, Cloud felt his cheeks heat up as embarrassment took hold. He hadn't meant to sound so... Intimate?

How else would you describe the raspiness that seemed to creep into the edge of his voice?

He shook his head, stubbornly ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind that cried out for him to _just talk to her_.

Time passed in silence, punctuated only by the sounds of rustling papers or closing drawers. Neither made an attempt to break the silence, which only rubbed Cloud's nerves raw. Resting his hand on the surface of the small desk tucked in the corner of the room – something Tifa had coerced Barret into providing so she would have an actual work space – he sighed. He would have to face the fact that he made Tifa uncomfortable eventually.

A hesitant tap on his shoulder blade dragged him out of his thoughts. Tilting his head, he was greeted by a pair of carmine eyes peeking at him from just over his shoulder shyly.

“Cloud?”

“Mm?”

Tifa stepped back, clasping her hands behind her back as her eyes darted to the floor. “I –“ She cleared her throat. “I'm ready whenever you are.”

Cloud blinked in surprise. This wasn't what he had expected at all. “You...still want me to walk you home?”

“Well, you offered and...” She worried her lower lip, keeping her gaze glued to the floor.

Cloud let out a breath, a laugh and sigh of exasperation rolled into one. Turning to face her, he leaned against the desk, hands griping the edge of the wood to ground himself. “I guess I did.”

“If you don't want to, that's –“

“No no, I do,” he hurriedly reassured her. Running a hand through his hair, he frowned. Why did he always have to make things so awkward? “Let me just finish up and then we can go.”

Tifa nodded, moving away from him to gather her belongings. Dragging a hand down his face, he inwardly groaned and turned his back to her to hastily shove some papers in a drawer. The way she had shyly peered up at him, eyes wide and bright... He couldn't begin to put what it did to him into words. It made his stomach clench in an oddly pleasant way and his heart stutter like the first time he had ridden a rollercoaster. But beneath all of that, there was a strong desire to keep her close to him curling in his gut. That feeling disconcerted him more than anything else.

When exactly he had decided that she needed to be kept safe?

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and schooling his features in an attempt to appear nonchalant. Tifa turned towards him, a bright smile on her face. He tilted his head towards the exit, an unspoken question lingering between them as he asked, “Ready?”

She nodded.

Turning on his heel, he stepped through the doorway. “Let's mosey.”

He ignored the soft giggle that sounded behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else suspects Aerith and Zack of setting this whole thing up? ~~Aerith totally knew where the external drive was the whole time.~~
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe how well this is being received! Thank you so, so much for all of the wonderful comments and feedback. I'd also like to say that I'm ~~not~~ sorry to everyone who said I'm killing them with this slow burn. Slow burns and sexual tension are my lifeblood and no one will be able to tell me otherwise. I live for all of your keyboard smash comments and they make me so, so happy so please keep them coming!
> 
> A big thank you to everyone over at **Final Heaven** for your encouragement! I love you all!

Zack rose from his seat on the floor, clinking his utensils against his glass, the sound loud and sharp in the din of the restaurant. The conversation around him died down and he grinned at them as they focused their attention on him. He cleared his throat, expression turning serious despite the twinkle of excitement in his eye.

“First off, I just wanted to say that I couldn't ask for a better group of assholes to share this moment with. But not you, babe.” He winked at Aerith, noticing the shy smile curving her lips. “If it weren't for you –“

Yuffie booed loudly. “Get on with it already! I'm starving!"

“Alright, alright! Keep your pants on,” laughed Zack, raising his glass in a toast. “To a successful album release and the best damn tour Midgar has ever seen!”

Everyone cheered, clinking their glasses against one another and conversation erupted around them again. Tifa settled back on her heels, enjoying the excitement in the air as she nursed her drink. They had finally launched their debut album to surprise critical acclaim and positive press, so Zack demanded they all go out and celebrate. If anything, it was a good excuse to blow off steam after the whirlwind of the past month and judging by the empty beer bottles already piling up on the far end of the table, they were well on their way to doing just that.

Between shooting music videos under Shinra Record's keen supervision, approving the final mix and master of the album and all of the little details that always seemed to slip under the radar until the last minute, it had been exhausting. Tifa had been surprised to find that the weeks had slipped away from her and it was somehow already May. It felt like just yesterday she had been signed on to work with them despite it actually being six months ago.

Tifa shifted onto her bottom to stretch her legs out under the low table in the hopes of alleviating the tingling sensation creeping into her feet and rested her head on Aerith's shoulder. The roughness of the tatami mat scratched at her calves and Tifa almost regretted wearing a skirt. The brunette peered down at her in curiosity, drink halfway to her lips.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” sighed Tifa. “Just tired.”

Aerith hummed in agreement. “I think we all are. That's probably why Yuffie's acting out more than usual.”

“You're probably right,” chuckled Tifa. “She's been such a brat lately.”

“I heard that!”

Tifa stuck her tongue out, enjoying the outrage that crossed Yuffie's face. “Good!”

She and Aerith dissolved into giggles, fueled by exhaustion and too much alcohol on an empty stomach. As if on cue, the waitress returned with a large tray filled with small side dishes and a large charcoal grill, which she smoothly slid into the opening in the center of the table. While she explained to them how to turn on the vent to filter the smoke away, Tifa sipped her beer.

A quiet voice came from her right, pulling her attention away from studying the rather serious expression on Zack's face. “I thought you didn't like beer.”

Not wanting to support herself on her own quite yet, she twisted her head to look at Cloud while continuing to lean against Aerith. His eyes shone with bemusement, the corner of his mouth tilted up into the hint of a smile in that way that made her heart flutter just a bit.

“I'm...acquiring a taste for it,” she said softly.

Her reply was drowned out by Zack and Yuffie's excited cheering. She didn't have the energy to turn her head, but judging by the indignant squawk from Yuffie as Biggs pulled her out of the way, the waitress had returned along with several others for assistance, trays laden with different cuts of meat and vegetables. Zack was absolutely giddy as he was handed the metal tongs and subsequently, given control over what got cooked on the charcoal grill and when. He squeezed the tongs several times, making the metal clack together loudly.

“Do you always have to do that?” asked Cloud dryly. Clearly this wasn't an unusual occurrence in the Fair/Strife household.

“Don't know if they work if you don't give 'em a couple test clicks,” stated Zack matter-of-factly. He squeezed the tongs together again for emphasis.

Cloud's mouth had pressed into a thin line, hints of exasperation marring his normally stoic presence. Tifa couldn't help herself and giggled as she righted herself to sit up straight. His gaze slid to meet hers, his eyes a dark indigo in the dim lighting.

“Don't encourage him. It'll just go straight to his head.”

“I think it's a little late for that.”

Zack was preening under Aerith's attention, oblivious to Yuffie and Biggs' bickering over which cut of meat should be the first to be tossed onto the grill. He ended up making the decision for them as he started layering pork belly on the cast iron grill top, much to Yuffie's disappointment. Not five minutes passed before the waitress, annoyed with Zack checking the meat every thirty seconds, snatched the tongs out of Zack's hands and passed them to Biggs. At his protest, she gave him a stern look and chided him like a mother would scold their child if they were caught sneaking sweets before dinner.

Tifa snorted at the hurt look on Zack's face. “He looks like a wounded puppy.”

Cloud huffed, though she could hear the amusement in it. Leaning her elbow on the table, Tifa studied Cloud's profile over the rim of her glass. There was no denying that he was attractive; all blond hair and lean muscles and eyes like the ocean. Tifa appreciated the sharp line of his jaw and the impossibly straight bridge of his nose, but it was the soft boyishness that graced his features occasionally that captivated her.

While she had gotten to know him better over the past six months, she still didn't _know_ him. He was quiet, stoic in a way that made her heart ache at times and wonderfully sarcastic with remarks that were just as humorous as they were biting. He always seemed guarded, especially in large groups but every once in awhile, she would see that guard slip just enough for her to see the man underneath all the layers of stoicism and carefully crafted neutral expressions.

She found that she wanted to know all of him, not just the glimpses of softness and vulnerability he allowed her every now and then.

Blinking, she realized that he was watching her just as closely as she was him. His brow was drawn down and Tifa desperately wanted to reach out and smooth the crease forming between his eye brows. She busied herself with swiping a few pieces of pickled daikon from one of the small side dishes nearby instead.

“Is there something on my face?” he asked.

She shook her head, keeping her gaze lowered and pressing the tips of her chopsticks against her lower lip in thought. “I was just...”

Leaning closer, Cloud rested his elbow on the table. “You were just...?”

“It's nothing. Just thinking about something silly.” Tifa could tell that Cloud wasn't buying her excuse, but she didn't give him an opportunity to press her, choosing to deflect the conversation onto him. “By the way, how did you and Zack meet? I don't think either of you have ever told me.”

He kept his face blank though his unspoken question of _'why do you want to know'_ was clear on his face. She lowered her gaze again, biting her lip. “If you don't want to talk about it, I understand.“

“We went to high school together.”

A beat of silence followed, permeated by their friend's chatter and the sizzle of meat on cast iron. Tifa glanced at him, wary of pushing him too much. If there was one thing she _did_ know about Cloud Strife, it was that he wasn't keen on sharing his past with others and would abruptly end a conversation if it strayed a bit too close to his heart.

It was something she understood all too well.

“That all?” she prodded gently.

Shrugging, Cloud took a swig of his beer. “We had some classes together freshman year and next thing I knew, we were hanging out after school.”

She stifled a laugh at the image of a young Zack excitedly dragging a sullen looking Cloud on any number of adventures that flashed in her mind. “I bet you two made quite the pair.”

“Oh yeah.” Cloud cracked a tiny smile, as if the memory of it was something he held dear. “We were quite the troublemakers back then.”

“You sound like an old man,” she teased. Bumping her shoulder against his, she garnered an amused huff from him. “I'm sure you weren't _that_ bad.”

He good-naturedly nudged her back, the fabric of his t-shirt sleeve whisper soft against the exposed skin of her shoulder. “I guess not,” he admitted. “Sure did give my mom a heart attack a few times though. Pretty sure I was grounded for most of my senior year.”

Tifa hummed, eyes trained on her drink. “Y'know, I wasn't an honor roll student either.” Chuckling, she glanced up at him. “I'm sure our parents would've loved to commiserate about how unruly and defiant their children were.”

His eyebrows raised in mock surprise, his tone teasing. “You mean Tifa Lockhart wasn't a perfect, straight-A, role model as a teenager?”

She snorted in amusement. “I'm far from perfect, Cloud.”

Their conversation lulled as their attention was pulled elsewhere; Yuffie demanded Tifa's attention and Zack demanded the same of Cloud.

Things continued that way for awhile: chatting, teasing, sneaking snacks and more drinks in between bouts of laughter that sometimes bordered on hysterical.

Laughing until the point of tears when Zack made a show of challenging Biggs to an eating contest despite Aerith's protests and Yuffie's boisterous encouragement, Tifa turned to bury her face in Cloud's shoulder. She clutched at his sleeve, struggling to catch her breath as her giggles subsided, fingers curling into the soft fabric.

Her breathing gradually slowed despite a few lingering giggles that bubbled up to wrack her body. Closing her eyes, she sighed, basking in the pleasant buzz afforded by alcohol. She wasn't drunk by any means, but she was warm and happy and content. Loosening her grip on Cloud's shirt, she lazily opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She knew she should let go and give him his space, but he wasn't making any moves to pull away and he was so nice to rest her cheek against.

He was warm and solid beneath her cheek and _god_ did he smell good. Closing her eyes again, she buried her nose into his shoulder. He smelled of birch and leather, something she could only describe as electric and faintly of his fabric softener. It was heady and comforting and if she could wrap herself up in his warmth and scent, she would be content for the rest of her life.

A puff of air from above her brushed against the crown of her head, the sound of a quiet murmur following it. When she didn't stir, she felt Cloud shift beneath her and something nudged gently against her temple.

“Tifa?”

Breath catching in her throat, she recognized his voice as it ghosted past her ear, the sound of it making her shiver despite how flushed her skin was. Mouth dry, she hesitantly tilted her head up to look at him.

His brows were drawn in concern, mouth set in a firm line even as his eyes betrayed the emotions roiling just beneath the surface. She tried to pick out the emotions she saw: worry, alarm, and something desperate swirled in those deep blue eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Christ, his eyes were gorgeous. She knew he had the bluest eyes she had seen but she had never seen a shade of blue quite like it. Tifa found herself momentarily lost in their depths, mesmerized by the flecks of green ringing his pupils like fire.

Wait.

He had asked her a question. What did he ask her? Staring dumbly at him, she tried to filter through the haze of intoxication and drowsiness but came up empty.

She settled for a soft “Hmm?” hoping he would repeat his question.

Ah, there it was. That half-smile he sometimes directed her way, the edges of his eyes softening slightly. A quiet huff of laughter escaped him as he bent his head, his voice soft. “I was asking if you were feeling okay.”

Humming, Tifa resisted the urge to turn her face so that her nose was pressed against his neck. “Yeah, I'm okay. Just...thinking.”

“About what?” he asked, pulling away to look down at her.

She met his gaze and felt herself give in to the insistent buzz of alcohol lingering in her system. “Your eyes.”

 _Shit._ Maybe she was more drunk than she thought.

He blinked in surprise at that. “My eyes?”

“Mn. They're very pretty.” When Cloud didn't respond, she asked, “Did you know you have green in your eyes?”

Bemusement crossed his features and Tifa was delighted to see that little half-smile make another appearance. “I did.”

She made a noise in the back of her throat, dropping her gaze. “Yeah...of course you would know that.” Feeling the last dregs of her courage fade, she relinquished her grip on his sleeve and pulled away from him.

“Sorry,” she laughed nervously. “I think I had a little too much to drink. So just...just forget what I said.”

Cloud nodded and Tifa was sad to see him throw up the walls around himself once again. She couldn't bring herself to look at him and instead proceeded to pile her plate with food as a distraction. Maybe if she sobered up she could ignore the little voice in the back of her head begging her to give in and lean against him again. It was bad enough that his arm would brush against hers or his knee would bump against her thigh as he reached across the table for food and drink.

For the remainder of the evening, Cloud refused to look in her direction and Tifa tried not to let her disappointment show.

Overly full and drowsy from food and alcohol, Tifa laid down on the floor, hands clasped over her stomach. Aerith cast her a curious glance, her face flushed and eyes glassy with intoxication. Shaking her head, Tifa gave her a small smile before closing her eyes with a sigh.

* * *

“Tifa...”

Someone was shaking her. A noise of protest rose from the back of her throat as she screwed her eyes shut.

“Just a few more minutes,” she pleaded.

The shaking became more insistent, preventing her from drifting off again. She had been having such a nice dream too...

“Tifa, you need to wake up.”

Her eyes drifted open, blinking slowly as the last vestiges of sleep faded away. A warm hand gripped her shoulder, no longer shaking her, but not retreating either. Turning her head, her heart leapt into her throat when she noticed that Cloud was the one trying to wake her. He was scowling per usual, though there was an edge of concern to his gaze as he studied her face.

“Cloud...?”

“Mornin',” he murmured. His expression softened and Tifa nearly sighed dreamily when his lips turned up into a shy smile.

“Is it?”

“Not quite.”

“Are we still at the restaurant?”

He nodded. “They're trying to close, so the owner is kicking us out.”

“Oh...”

How long had she been asleep? Grimacing at the stiffness in his back, she made to roll up onto one of her elbows, but paused when Cloud made no attempt to back away. His right hand still rested on her shoulder and his left supported his weight beside her head as he leaned over her. Blond bangs obscured his eyes, but she could feel the intensity of his gaze heating her skin.

As if the realization of their position suddenly dawned on him, Cloud hurriedly withdrew his hand and pulled away. Tifa pushed herself into a sitting position and blinked as she reorientated herself, feeling Aerith shifting beside her.

Glancing down at her friend, she saw Zack quietly trying to wake up Aerith who had fallen asleep against the table top, head pillowed on her arms. Opposite Cloud, Yuffie and Biggs were drunkenly collecting their belongs, remnants of hushed bickering floating between them. She could hear Zack murmuring soothingly to Aerith as he roused her from her sleep, saying it was time to go home and that the restaurant was closing.

Glancing at Cloud, she couldn't get a good look at his face as he was avoiding meeting her gaze, but there was the tell-tale remnants of a blush high on his cheeks.

Clumsily rising to her feet, she collected both her and Aerith's things and rushed forward to help Zack support Aerith, sliding her arm around her friend's waist and draping her limp arm over her shoulders. As they made their way through the empty restaurant and outside, she tightened her grip on Aerith's hand to conceal the shaking of her own.

As they waited for a cab, Tifa's gaze slid to Cloud; he stood off to the side, hands in his pockets and eyes directed towards the ground. He must have felt her gaze lingering on him because he looked up and Tifa nearly lost her grip on Aerith when their eyes met. It only lasted for a second before they both looked away, but Tifa's cheeks grew hot.

Biting her lip, she readjusted her grip on Aerith's waist as the cab pulled up to the curb. Once Zack had helped her slide Aerith into the backseat, she gave the driver their address. She reassured Zack that they would be fine, their apartment wasn't far away and she would text him to let him know once she had Aerith safely in her bed. Seemingly satisfied with that, Zack nodded and shut the door to the cab with a small wave. With a sigh, she slumped against the seat, Aerith's head lolling on her shoulder with the movement.

How the hell was she going to survive this tour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is with Tifa in the consensus that Cloud has gorgeous eyes and we could just stare at them all day?
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, we're already at the next arc of the story! Thank you so much for all of the love and support and good vibes. I've really needed the positivity lately so I'm so, so grateful. A huge thank you to **DrWaffle** for beta'ing this week's chapter! You're amazing and wonderful and I love you.
> 
> This week's chapter is sponsored by **legendaryboo** 's ghost because apparently my last chapter killed her.
> 
> Be sure to check out the **[Endless Summer](https://twitter.com/CTZA_SummerWeek)** event, starting July 15th! (That's next Wednesday!!) There are tons of amazing artists and authors participating, so please check it out and go give them some love!
> 
> Without further ado, let's go check in with our two favorite dummies and see what's happening.

Yuffie squinted at the vehicle parked on the curb outside Shinra Records, shielding her eyes from the glaring sun. “Is this it?”

“ I don't see any other buses parked out here.”

“ Shove it, Spikey. I wasn't asking you.”

Tifa came to a stop beside Yuffie, dropping her suitcase at her feet. Tilting her chin, she took in the tour bus Barret had rented for the duration of the band's tour. It looked to be in good shape with a few rust spots here and there along the wheel wells, but otherwise she couldn't find anything obvious that would make her worry. If anything, it should survive their trek through Junon and Kalm before returning to Midgar for the last leg of the tour.

“ Is that even a tour bus?” came Zack's question from behind her.

“ It looks like a glorified RV if you ask me.”

She pressed her lips together to stifle a giggle at Cloud's flat response.

“ Hey,” called Biggs. His hand was on the door handle, foot leveraged on the stop leading to the cabin. “It looks like it's open. Should we take a look?”

As if they needed any persuasion.

Abandoning their luggage on the sidewalk, they climbed the short set of stairs leading inside and pushed past the curtain separating the cabin from the rest of the bus. Tifa was pleasantly surprised to find that it was more spacious than it had looked from the outside, plush sofas lining either side of the lounge area and a TV mounted above the partition separating the cabin from the lounge. A small kitchenette lined the wall just past the sofas, a small fridge and microwave tucked into the cabinets and more counter space than Tifa had in her tiny apartment.

All in all, Tifa was impressed that Barret had managed to line up such a nice tour bus.

Aerith clapped her hands together, excitement shining in her eyes. “Let's go claim our bunks!”

Grabbing Tifa's hand, she all but dragged her friend past the kitchenette and towards the back of the bus. The hallway leading from the lounge area was narrow, barely wide enough for a piece of luggage to fit through without difficulty. Bunks lined the walls, three on either side, each one seeming to be just tall enough for someone to slip into the space without hitting their head.

Tapping her finger against her cheek, Aerith carefully considered her options before declaring that the girls would get the left bunks and the boys the right.

“ I call top bunk!” yelled Yuffie and Zack at the same time, Zack's arm shooting up into the air.

Aerith laughed as they scrambled up the ladders, turning to Tifa with sparkling eyes. “Which bunk do you want Tifa?”

“ I'm fine with whichever one is left. You should pick first.”

“ Nonsense!” Clasping her hands on Tifa's shoulders, she steered her so that she was facing the bunks. “Pick whichever is your favorite.”

If Tifa didn't know any better, she would question whether Aerith had an ulterior motive. Sighing, she gave in. “I'll take the bottom bunk then.”

“ Oh Tifa, this is going to be so much fun! It'll be like having a sleepover every night!” said Aerith brightly, clasping Tifa's hands in her own.

Tifa giggled. “If it's a sleepover, should we stay up all night discussing boys?”

Yuffie leaned over the edge of her bunk and grinned. “So long as we don't have to listen to Aerith go on and on about how wonderful Zack is or whatever, I'm game.”

Biggs ruffled his hair as he contemplated his options, pointedly ignoring the girls' discussion. Turning to Cloud, he said, “You okay if I take the middle one? If they collapse under Zack's weight, I'd rather only be crushed by one person instead of two.”

Cloud shrugged. “Fine by me.”

“ Thanks, man. I owe ya one.” Biggs grinned, clapping a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

Once Aerith released her to eagerly scale the ladder to inspect Zack's bunk at his beckoning, Tifa slid onto her bed and rolled onto her back. It was surprisingly comfortable – more comfortable than her bed at home, actually – and the blankets were soft under her palms. Looking around the bunk, she took note of the small lights built into the bunk's ceiling, the outlets near the head of the bed for charging electronics, and the privacy curtain. She twisted her head to look across the hallway and saw Cloud reclining on his chosen bunk, arms propped up behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

“ Hey neighbor,” she called.

“ Hey.”

“ You don't snore, do you?”

He snorted, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “Not that I'm aware of.”

“ That's good. I hear Zack's snoring is pretty terrible, so I was worried.”

Tifa snickered when Zack yelled, “That's not true!”

Cloud's eyes flickered to Tifa for a moment before he trained his gaze on the ceiling. “You're not really going to make me listen to girl talk every night are you?”

“ Maybe,” she hummed. “We might braid each other's hair or have pillow fights instead.” She rolled onto her side to face him, propping her head up with her hand. “Why? You wanna join?”

“ No.”

“ Oh c'mon. It'll be fun! I do a mean French braid.”

“ Not interested.”

She was about to tease him some more when Barret's booming voice echoed in the confined space. “Hey! Get yer asses out here! I got someone for ya to meet!”

Yuffie groaned but complied with Barret's order, even if she did stomp her foot on every rung of the ladder on the way down like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Biggs followed suit, stifling a yawn as he walked past. Pushing herself into a seated position, Tifa waited for Zack and Aerith to pass before she rose to her feet. She nearly stumbled backwards as Cloud did the same, mere inches from crashing into her in the tight space.

Their gazes locked for a long moment before Cloud ducked his head, gesturing for her to go ahead of him. She murmured her thanks and hurried ahead of him, thankful that her back was to him as she ducked past his arm.

* * *

Yawning, Zack let his head fall back against his pillow with a muffled thud, the subtle sway of the tour bus lulling him to sleep. Aerith had fallen asleep earlier in their trek, her head resting on his shoulder in lieu of a proper pillow. After some quiet nudging and being met with sleepy protests, he had finally herded her off to bed and helped her into her bunk. Yuffie's motion sickness had finally subsided with the help of some nausea medication Barret had tossed to Biggs, allowing the small girl to retreat to her bed.

Zack grimaced as he thought back on the first few hours of their trip. He would much rather listen to Yuffie's snores than her constant dry heaving in the bathroom.

Barret, their ever-present – and entirely too hands-on, if you asked Zack for his opinion – manager, was riding shotgun and discussing something in hushed tones with the man behind the wheel. Cid, if Zack remembered his name correctly, was a gruff middle-aged man with sharp blue eyes, short blond hair, and what was likely a permanent scowl etched into his face. He was a foul-mouthed, chain-smoking, salt of the earth kind of guy that didn't take shit from anybody and would knock you into next week if given half a reason to.

When Barret had summoned them outside of the tour bus to introduce them to the guy who owned the bus, Zack was pretty sure that if he had rolled his eyes one more time they would have gotten stuck in the back of his head for the rest of his life. He had tuned out most of Barret's lecture – it was the usual  _ 'behave yourselves'  _ and _ 'if I hear that y'all –'  _ speech that he had heard a thousand times over since signing their record deal – so he wasn't too keen on paying attention to the details. Cloud had been just as bored with Barret's lecture, turning his attention to his phone in the middle of it.

That, of course, hadn't gone over too well with their manager.

Sighing, Zack thanked whichever god they were supposed to pray to these days for Tifa's presence. She had easily stepped in, soothing Barret with a gentle hand on his arm and a soft smile before shooing the larger man off to finish getting everything in order. It really was incredible the way she was able to handle Barret with nothing more than a smile and a few quiet words. She had even managed to make Cloud look sheepish when she scolded him, though they could tell there was no malice behind her words.

It hadn't come as a surprise to anyone that Tifa had been directed to come with them on tour. Tifa had happily agreed, seemingly taking on the extra workload in stride. Zack was fairly certain that she had plenty of footage to work with considering she had been present at almost every recording session, photoshoot, and so on, but if the higher-ups wanted her to tag along...

Well, there was only so much you could argue against.

Peeking around the corner of his bunk, he frowned a little when he saw the soft light of Tifa's laptop casting shadows in the lounge. He couldn't see her from his position, but he suspected she was pulling an all-nighter again to prepare for the next day. Aerith had mentioned that she had been staying up all night more frequently over the past few weeks, though by looking at her you would never know. Whenever Aerith or Yuffie did try to broach the subject, she would simply laugh off their concerns, tell them she was fine and that they were worrying for no reason.

Looking down, he saw a faint light coming from Cloud's bunk which didn't surprise him in the least. Grabbing his cell phone, Zack sent out a quick text.

[5/20 – 02:18]  _ Z: hey u up? _

[5/20 – 02:19]  _ C: yeah _

[5/20 – 02:20] _ Z: go talk to Tifa _

[5/20 – 02:21]  _ Z: she needs to get some sleep _

[5/20 – 02:25]  _ Z: u know she won't listen to me _

[5/20 – 02:30]  _ Z: dude come on _

Letting his phone fall onto his chest, Zack pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled slowly to try and tamp down his irritation. Clearly, Cloud wasn't planning on answering his text messages despite the fact that Zack could see that he read them, so it was time for a different approach.

Kicking his blankets to the foot of the bed, he made his way down the ladder as quietly as possible. Glancing towards the lounge, he could see Tifa curled up on one of the sofas, her laptop balanced in her lap. Her head drooped down before snapping back up. Her eyes were half-lidded, exhaustion evident on her face as she focused her gaze on the screen in front of her.

Shaking his head, Zack padded towards the head of Cloud's bed and pulled the privacy curtain back. Cloud stared up at him in confusion, phone clasped in his hands, and reclined on his back. Confusion quickly gave way to irritation as Zack perched on the edge of his mattress.

“ What do you want?” whispered Cloud.

“ You know what. Why aren't you answering my texts?”

Cloud frowned. “I don't know what you want me to do about it.”

Exasperated, Zack rolled his eyes. “Take her laptop away. Talk to her. Let her use you as a pillow. I don't know! Just do  _ something. _ ”

“ I can't just  _ make _ her sleep,” argued Cloud. Despite keeping his voice low to avoid Tifa overhearing, Zack could hear the frustration rising in his tone.

“ She can't keep working like this. She's going to burn out and then we're all fucked,” countered Zack. “And I for one really don't feel like having to listen to Barret bitch and moan about us letting her work herself to death.”

They stared at each other, Cloud scowling as he weighed his options while Zack silently pleaded with him. Eventually, Cloud broke his eyes away and sighed in defeat.

“ Fine, I'll go talk to her. But I'm not promising anything.”

Zack ruffled Cloud's hair fondly. “That's all I'm askin' for.”

“ Get out before I change my mind.”

Raising his hands in a placating gesture, Zack rose from Cloud's bed and retreated back to his own. Pausing halfway up the ladder as Cloud walked past, he waited until he was just out of sight and quickly descended once again. Back flush against the wall, Aerith's soft breathing playing at the back of his head, he peered around the corner.

Cloud was standing in front of Tifa, ruffling the hair on the back of his neck while she looked up at him, her eyes softening. She shifted her legs and patted the cushion next to her, Cloud hesitantly accepting the offered seat. They whispered to one another and Zack noticed that Cloud appeared to relax as they talked, a soft smile curving his lips as he watched her work.

Bits and pieces of their conversation could be heard above the low hum of the bus’ engine, their voices quiet and cloaked in a sense of intimacy. Zack dared to edge just a bit further towards the corner of the wall separating them as he strained to hear what they were whispering about.

Cloud’s murmured “You should get some sleep” caught his attention, though he couldn’t quite make out the rest of what his friend said. He could hear a quiet laugh and soft rebuttal, but Tifa’s words were soft and lost in the ambient noise. Brows furrowing, Zack strained his hearing but wasn’t able to pick up much else aside from a few soft words here and there and the sound of clothing shifting against the sofa fabric.

The softness of Cloud’s expression didn’t go unnoticed and Zack felt a surge of affection for the couple as his friend leaned closer to peer at her laptop screen. Sure, he was spying on them and potentially invading their privacy, but it was worth it to see Cloud so relaxed and comfortable in his own skin.

He felt as though he had made the right call in forcing Cloud to talk to Tifa and if it meant being strangled by him later, then so be it.

Eventually, Tifa closed her laptop and set it aside, though it didn't appear that they would be going to bed anytime soon. Stifling a yawn, Zack figured he had done enough spying for the night and quietly made his way back into bed. Collapsing on his pillow, he patted himself on the back for a job well done.

* * *

The next morning, Zack shuffled his way towards the lounge area, stifling a loud yawn. Coffee was the only coherent thought filtering through his sleep-addled brain and he intended to remedy that.

Scratching his stomach, he turned half-lidded eyes towards the sofa. Blinking a few times as the haze of sleep began to lift, he smiled at the picture in front of him. Cloud had propped himself up against the corner of the sofa, legs sprawled out haphazardly in his sleep. Tifa was tucked safely against his side, one of her legs draped over his lap and her head pillowed against his chest. The piece de resistance was Cloud's cheek resting against the crown of Tifa's head, his breathing slow and even, body completely at ease.

“ Atta boy,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else get the sneaking suspicion that Zack maaay ruin this for them?
> 
> In all honesty, I just googled "tour buses" so if you're curious of the layout I had in mind it's pretty easy to find lmaoo.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back! I hope everyone enjoyed _Endless Summer_ and got a chance to read all of the amazing fics that were published for it! I'm still catching up, but I can definitely say that everything is top notch and y'all should go check it out.
> 
> This week's chapter is sponsored by **[OurLadyMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyMuffin/pseuds/OurLadyMuffin)** for being the best sounding board a girl could ask for and helping me out with the overall feel of this chapter. I don't know what I would do without you! If you haven't already, please go check out her amazing stories _Learning to Live_ and _Avalanche_! They're amazing and I hope to be able to write that well someday. Co-sponsors include **legendaryboo** 's ghost and **[Hansine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine)** for their help with soundboarding as well! Please go check out Hansine's works as well! ~~They're spicy~~
> 
> A huge shoutout to **DrWaffle** for being the world's best beta and catching all of the mistakes I missed and just making this chapter better than it was.

Tifa had never been more embarrassed in her entire life.

Not even that time in middle school, when her friends had triple-dog-dared her to steal the potted plant from Mr. Jacobson's front porch on their way home from school and she had been caught red-handed was as embarrassing.

Maybe mortified was the right word for it...

Either way, it was all Zack's fault.

Burying her face in her hands, she crouched in a corner of the hotel lobby and silently prayed for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Waking up and finding Zack leaning against the kitchenette counter, serenely sipping a cup of coffee and winking at her with a smug grin on his stupid face had been bad enough. It was the casual “Mornin'” that Zack had tossed out before offering them coffee that had mortified her the most.

Biting her lip, she ignored the ache in her chest when she thought about how Cloud's hand on her waist had tightened when she started pulling away, as if he was subconsciously trying to pull her back against his chest. His eyes lazily drifted open and half-lidded blue eyes met her own, still glassy with sleep. He blinked slowly and Tifa could see the moment that his brain registered what was going on around him; his eyes widened comically, his jaw slack as he simply stared. It was once his face had flushed an adorably deep shade of red that he released his grip on her waist and hurriedly untangled himself from her. Back ramrod straight, he stared at the floor and fisted his hands into his pajama pants while Zack simply chuckled.

She had hoped that Zack would be discreet, but apparently that was too much to ask for.

Peeking through her fingers, Tifa felt her face flush when she spotted a head of blond hair by the reception desk. Noticing his head turning in her general direction, she quickly dropped her gaze and pretended to check all of their luggage to make sure nothing was missing. Frowning, she checked a luggage tag for what was probably the hundredth time, though the writing on it still wasn't registering at all.

Underneath all of the mortification and embarrassment, a small part of her warmed at the thought of curling up against Cloud's side. After that night out at the barbecue restaurant when she had all but buried her face in his chest, she couldn't shake the feeling that something just felt... _ right. _ Like she belonged at his side.

Which was silly. There was no way that there was anything like fate or destiny like in the fairy tales her mother used to read her as a child.

But even with that bit of logic niggling in the back of her mind, she couldn't shake the feeling.

Chewing on her thumbnail, she glowered at the closest suitcase. She hated how nervous and fidgety she had become around him and how much her heart stuttered in her chest whenever he glanced in her direction. It was like she was seventeen with her first crush all over again!

Damn him.

Damn him and his frustratingly good looks and his talent and that stupid half-smile that never failed to make her feel like a giddy, love-struck teenager!

A tap on her shoulder made her jump and she just barely managed to bite back a yelp of surprise. Seeing brown hair and green eyes in her peripheral vision, she exhaled and placed her hand to her heart.

“ Aerith, you scared me!”

Cocking her head to one side, Aerith studied her face for a moment. Tifa swore that her face had deepened by about ten shades of red under her friend's scrutiny. Seeming to find the answer to whatever it was she had been looking for, Aerith held out a hand, a smile on her lips.

“ Barret got us all checked in, so let's go find our room okay?”

Nodding, Tifa grasped Aerith's hand and accepted her assistance pulling her to her feet. They gathered their belongings, Tifa slinging her backpack over one shoulder before trailing after Aerith. When she noticed Tifa lagging behind her, Aerith dropped back a few paces and slid her hand into Tifa's, intertwining their fingers. Tifa smiled at the gentle squeeze, the tightness in her chest lessening. Yuffie bounded up beside them, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement.

As they passed the reception desk, Tifa kept her head bowed. She could almost  _ feel  _ Cloud's gaze on her as they passed. Despite Aerith swinging their hands back and forth and laughing at something Yuffie had said, Tifa couldn't seem to stop her thoughts from drifting to the feeling of his chest under her cheek and his nose pressed into her hair.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival. Aerith quickly herded both her and Yuffie inside before pressing the button for the 26 th floor. Leaning against the wall, Tifa closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

“ Tifa?” asked Aerith.

She cracked one eye open to glance at her friend. “Hm?”

“ What's going on between you and Cloud?”

* * *

“ Aerith please...” whined Tifa, her voice muffled against the mattress.

Her friend's tinkling laugh did nothing to assuage her embarrassment. “I think it's cute!”

Pulling her head out from under the pillow she was trying to smother herself with, Tifa glared daggers at the brunette over her shoulder. Yuffie was on the next bed over, clutching her stomach as she doubled over with laughter, tears streaming down her face.

“ OhmyGod I can't,” wheezed Yuffie.

“ Yuffie, stop laughing!” When she only began to laugh harder, Tifa whipped her pillow at Yuffie's face. The resounding  _ whumph  _ it made as it connected with her face was satisfying, but short-lived. “It's not funny!”

That only made Yuffie laugh harder if that was possible. “What are you talking about? It's hilarious!” she crowed.

Grabbing the other pillow on the bed beside her, Tifa attempted to smother herself again. It was bad enough that she was confused by her own feelings, but having to deal with Zack's knowing looks and Aerith's gentle nudges were becoming too much to bear. Biggs and Barret hadn't seemed to be aware of anything being out of the ordinary and if they were, they were at least nice enough to not say anything.

Small blessings, as it were.

“ Tifa, stop trying to suffocate yourself. It's really not that big of a deal!”

She pulled the pillow away from her face just enough that Aerith could only see her eyes, narrowed into a half-hearted glare. With a sigh, Aerith sat on the edge of Tifa's bed and tugged the pillow out of her grasp, setting it down beside her. “Look, I get it. You two were having a moment –“

“ We were not having a moment!”

“–  and Zack interrupted that.” Aerith continued as if she hadn't heard Tifa's objection. “But that's no reason to hide.”

Tifa flopped back onto the bed and pressed the heel of her palms into her closed eyes until it was just shy of being painful. “I don't know what to do,” she admitted softly. “Cloud and I are friends but... I work for you and...” She trailed off, unsure of what else there was so say. There was no use in denying that she liked Cloud and wanted to be more than just friends anymore, but she didn't feel confident voicing that recent revelation just yet. Moving her hands away from her face, she propped herself up on her elbows, giving Aerith a pleading look. “What should I do?”

Aerith leaned in, wrapping her arms around Tifa's shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug. “You enjoy his company, don't you?”

“ Yeah...”

“ Then just enjoy it – whatever you want to call it – while you can.” She pulled away, cupping Tifa's cheeks with her hands and smiling gently. “If it works out, then it works out. If it doesn't, at least you'll have some nice memories to look back on right?”

“ Yeah Teef.” Tifa and Aerith glanced over to Yuffie, who was lying on her side, head propped up on her hand. She flashed a cheeky grin at them. “Maybe you'll find out if Cloud's good with his hands outside of playing the guitar and maybe you won't.”

“ Yuffie!” gasped Aerith, looking thoroughly scandalized at the thought.

Yuffie blinked, eyes wide and innocent. “What? I'm just saying he's  _ skilled  _ with those fingers of his. He's gotta be good at something other than playing the guitar.” She wiggled her fingers for emphasis.

Tifa stared, slack-jawed at Yuffie for a moment as her brain tried to process what was just said. It only took half a moment for the heat to spread from her cheeks down her neck and to her chest. With a groan that sounded suspiciously like a whimper, Tifa hid her face in her hands and flopped onto her side.

“ I'm not going to survive this tour. I'm going to die,” she muttered. She peeked through her fingers at Aerith as her friend gently patted her on the back.

Aerith smiled, though Tifa could tell she was trying desperately to hold back her own laughter. “You'll be  _ fine _ . You worry too much!”

Curling into the fetal position, Tifa grabbed her pillow and clutched it tightly to her chest. Biting her lip, she tried to ignore the lingering thoughts of his hand pressed against her side like a brand, his thumb sneaking just under the hem of her t-shirt as they slept, and the comforting, steady thrum of his heartbeat echoing in her ears.

With another whimper, she buried her face in the pillow.

She needed to get out of here, away from Yuffie's taunting and laughter and Aerith's gentle admonishments. What she really needed was time to gather her thoughts so she could shove them away for sorting through at a later date. She remembered the vending machines at the end of the hall, just around the corner from the elevators and without a second thought, bounced up from the bed and snatched up her room key and wallet from the nightstand.

At Aerith's confused look, Tifa smiled tightly. “I'm going to go get some snacks. Want anything?”

Aerith's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she ultimately relented and waved Tifa on. Relieved that she would have a moment of reprieve from having to think about Cloud and what they were or what she wanted from whatever this was, Tifa stepped out into the hallway. She paused when Yuffie called out to her, turning back to look at her friend.

Yuffie grinned. “Hundred gil says you'll hook up before this tour is over.”

Gritting her teeth, Tifa turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her but not before she heard peals of laughter from her friends.

* * *

“ I didn’t know you and Tifa were a thing.”

Cloud's hand stilled, elbow deep in his duffel bag. Glancing up at Biggs, he narrowed his eyes before turning back to his bag. Blowing out a long breath, he continued his search through his bag.

“ We’re not.”

Biggs raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. “You sure about that? Because it seems like there’s something going on between you two.”

“ Why do you care?”

“ I don’t.”

Cloud’s eyes slid to Biggs and he didn’t miss the frown marring the bassist’s face. “You sure about that? Because it seems like you do,” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“ Guys, guys!” Zack smoothly stepped in between Cloud and Biggs, clapping them both on the shoulder and effectively diffusing the situation. “Let's focus on the show tomorrow night, yeah?”

Biting back his argument, Cloud tightened his grip on the shirt he was pulling out of his bag. It was bad enough that Zack kept grinning at him while his gaze flickered from Tifa and back to him in quick succession all morning, but now Biggs thought that he and Tifa were together. Which they definitely weren’t.

Not that he would mind if they were.

Cloud gritted his teeth as he yanked the zipper of his bag closed and threw it onto his bed with more force than necessary. As much as he hated to admit it, Zack was right. They needed to focus on the show and being distracted with thoughts of soft curves and long legs weren't going to help anything.

But  _ god _ , did he want to feel those legs wrapped around his –

With a bitten-off curse, he snatched up the shirt and gym shorts he had been searching for in the first place and sought refuge in the bathroom. He couldn't deal with Zack's questioning looks and Biggs thinly veiled attempts at prying into his private life. Slamming the door closed behind him, he gripped the edge of the sink and took a steadying breath.

Lifting his head, he stared at his reflection. “Get it together, Strife,” he muttered.

He needed to focus on getting through their show tomorrow and not dwell on the way his heart would stutter in his chest whenever she said his name. Hell, his heart would damn near stop any time she looked at him. His grip on the edge of the sink tightened, knuckles turning white as he forcibly willed his thoughts away from musings of what his name would sound like whispered against his skin.

_ Fuck. _ He needed to get out of here and do something – anything – to distract himself.

Emerging from the bathroom clad in his workout clothes, he tugged on his sneakers and grabbed his room key, cell phone, and earbuds. Tucking one earpiece into place, he scrolled through his music to find his workout playlist.

“ Where are you going?” called Zack.

He paused, hand on the door handle. Glancing over his shoulder, he said, “I'm going for a run.”

Ignoring the way Zack's brows furrowed in concern, he jerked the door open and stepped out into the hallway. He ran a hand through his hair, scratching at the back of his neck as he made his way towards the elevator. Frowning, he tapped through a few playlists but none seemed to catch his interest.

So focused on finding a decent playlist as he was, he didn't notice someone walking towards him until he rounded the corner and walked straight into them. He reached out to grab their shoulders and steady them, his body moving on autopilot.

“ Sorry, I wasn't –“ He froze, hands tightening their grip on their shoulders when he realized who it was he had bumped into.

“ Cloud!” Carmine eyes widened, her mouth parting in surprise. Her eyes darted down to his hands still resting on her shoulders and a dark flush crept into her cheeks.

Cloud hastily withdrew his hands, letting them hang awkwardly at his sides. “Tifa, I –“

“ Don't worry about it,” she said gently. She didn't quite meet his eye as she laughed. “I wasn't looking where I was going either. No harm, no foul right?”

He nodded, the movement stiff. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, adjusting the armful of vending machine snacks clutched to her chest. Tearing his eyes away, he ruffled the hair on the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks warm.

“ Listen, Tifa... I –“

“ Oh, I'm sorry!” she interrupted. He blinked at her, confused by her sudden outburst. “You look like you were going somewhere.”

“ Uh, I – yeah. I was going for a run.”

She smiled at him, though the edges of it seemed strained. “Don't let me keep you then!” She skirted around him, taking a few steps backwards as she bid farewell before turning around and disappearing down the hallway.

Frowning, Cloud stood rooted to the spot as he tried to make sense of what exactly had just happened. Tifa had seemed on edge, her eyes darting to everything in the hallway in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with him. The deep flush of her cheeks had belied her embarrassment, but whether it was still about that morning or bumping into him in the hallway was unclear.

Shaking his head, Cloud shouldered his way through the stairwell doorway, opting to take the stairs to the lobby. God knew he needed to focus on something other than wide carmine eyes and flushed cheeks and running down twenty-six flights of stairs seemed like the perfect distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be heating up between our two favorite idiots. Any bets on when/if they hook up? Yuffie's starting a betting pool.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's episode of "two morons that are in love but are too stupid to realize it" has been brought to you by me. Our sponsors this week once again include the lovely, amazing **[OurLadyMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyMuffin/pseuds/OurLadyMuffin)** , **legendaryboo** , and **[Hansine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine)**! All of them were integral to getting this chapter done because to be completely honest, I really struggled with this one. I honestly can't thank them enough for all of their help.
> 
> If you haven't yet, go read **OurLadyMuffin** 's new fic _Memories of a Mask_! It's sheer perfection and I sigh dreamily every time I read it. Which has been at least five times by now. **Hasine** is always coming out with new works, so please be sure to check her out as well!
> 
> As always, **DrWaffle** was this week's beta and I love and adore you. <33 I honestly could not ask for a better beta.

“Just go talk to him,” hissed Aerith.

Tifa twisted a lock of hair around her finger. Behind her, she heard a few stagehands calling for assistance with a lighting rig. “But what if I make things more awkward?” Glancing up, she was met with an unimpressed look. Suddenly feeling defensive, Tifa splayed her hands out in front of her in exasperation. “We've barely talked since Monday!”

Aerith clasped her hands together in front of her nose as if she were praying for strength and exhaled harshly. “My God, you two are hopeless,” she muttered.

“But Aerith –“

“No buts!” Aerith fixed her with an uncharacteristically stern look. “Tifa, it's our last show in Kalm tonight and it's been a week since you’ve talked to him. We leave for Junon tomorrow and it’s going to be a _long_ drive if you guys keep trying to avoid each other like this. It's time to woman up and just talk to him already.” Aerith’s expression softened slightly. “We both know Cloud’s not going to make the first move.”

Biting her lip, Tifa considered Aerith's words for a moment. Things had been increasingly awkward between herself and Cloud; their conversations had become stilted and tense, typically ending abruptly when one of them would hastily excuse themselves under a flimsy excuse. Considering they were going to be stuck on the tour bus for the most part over the next few weeks as they made the slow trek to Junon, stopping at smaller cities for performances here and there along the way, she knew that they would have to bridge the subject sooner rather than later.

“I know, but I don't think that right before a show is the best time to –“

“Oh look, there he is! Cloud!” Tifa stared at Aerith in horror as she blatantly ignored her, waving her hand wildly above her head to catch his attention. “Cloud, come here for a sec!”

Glancing over her shoulder, Tifa caught a glimpse of Cloud's confused expression as he wove his way through the stage crew staff and headed towards them. Whipping her head around, she hissed, “Aerith, what the hell?!”

“Oh, don't be so dramatic. It'll be fine,” said Aerith, waving off Tifa's concerns as Cloud came up beside her. Clapping her hands together, she grinned at them. “Now that you're both here, I need you to do me a favor.”

Cloud's head tilted in confusion. “What sort of favor?”

“Come with me for a sec.”

Tifa narrowed her eyes in suspicion as Aerith gestured for them to follow her down a hallway towards the dressing room, but followed her nonetheless Cloud followed at her heels, quiet as always and Tifa felt her pulse quicken at the thought of him standing behind her. Her cheeks flushed when memories of him squeezing her shoulders and whispering in her ear, her back pressed against the hard planes of his chest resurfaced. The night she had lost her hard drive at the studio felt like it had happened a million years ago, but was still so fresh in her memory that the thought made her shiver.

Shaking her head, she scolded herself. This wasn't the time to be reminiscing about strong shoulders, the feeling of large hands curled around her hip, and calloused fingertips brushing against exposed skin.

They came to a stop in front of the dressing room the band had used to ready themselves for the show. Tifa's brows furrowed; what exactly was Aerith planning? Her friend turned to face them, hands clasped demurely in front of her, and a wide smile on her face.

Cloud looked perplexed, head tilting to the side as he regarded Aerith. “What did you need our help with Aerith? We're about to go on and –“

“Don't be such a worry wart, Cloud. This won't take long!” Grabbing his arm, Aerith steered him into the room. Tifa glowered at the smug look she cast over her shoulder. Aerith continued on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. “I just need you and Tifa to talk to each other for a minute and then we'll be all good!”

Cloud stared dumbly at Aerith for a moment before he seemed to comprehend what she was requesting. “Aerith –“

“Nope! No excuses!” Aerith placed her hands on her hips and glared at Cloud. “You two are going to hash out whatever is going on between you two, end of story.”

Tifa stared wide-eyed at her friend, her stomach clenching painfully. As Aerith slipped past her, she reached out and grabbed the other girl's arm, tugging her towards her.

“Aerith, you can't just force us to talk!” she whispered. “What if it just makes things worse?”

“You don't know that Tifa. No better time to try than the present, right?”

Tifa bit her lip. “But Aerith –“

“You worry too much,” whispered Aerith. “Everything will be fine.” She reached up to squeeze Tifa's shoulders before spinning her around, planting her palms against her shoulder blades and all but shoved her towards Cloud. Tifa stumbled slightly, catching herself before she tripped. Whipping her head around, she let out a sigh when she realized Aerith had already disappeared around the corner.

Turning towards Cloud, she couldn't quite bring herself to meet his eyes, instead settling for the table off to his left. She worried her lower lip, ignoring the sting of tender flesh as she twisted her fingers together, her gut churning with anxiety. This shouldn't be so difficult! When did she become such an anxious mess around him? Just last week they were bumping shoulders and teasing one another like they had known each other for years.

She inhaled shakily when she realized that she missed that.

She missed the easy banter between them and his quiet laugh whenever Zack did something stupid and the way his eyes would soften whenever he smiled at her.

She missed _him._

“Listen, Cloud...” She winced at the way her voice wavered, but she pressed on. “I wanted to say that...”

Bringing her gaze up to meet his, her throat became dry, the words dying on her tongue. She hadn't realized how close he was standing; she had to crane her neck in order to see his face properly and her cheeks warmed at the thought that scant inches separated them. Her lips parted, but she couldn't get the words out while those blue eyes of his were boring into hers.

Frustrated, she bowed her head and clutched at the hem of her shirt. Why couldn't she just act normally around him?

Her breath caught in her throat when calloused fingers brushed against her knuckles. She watched, enraptured as he curled his fingers under hers, gently prying her shirt free from her grasp. Eyes darting up to him, her heart stuttered in her chest at the look of quiet focus on his face. Her shirt free, his eyes flickered up to hers.

“C-Cloud, I...” When he didn't say anything and instead squeezed her hands, she felt any apprehension she had fade away. “I'm sorry Cloud. I'm sorry I made things awkward and for avoiding you and if I made you uncomfortable.” Her words tumbled out, running into one another and she realized she was babbling but she just couldn't stop. “I don't want things to be awkward between us. I don't want you to feel like you have to avoid me and –“

A quiet chuckle greeted her ears and she trailed off, her cheeks heating with embarrassment. Worrying her lower lip, she ducked her chin. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure how. Part of her worried that it might make things even more awkward between them and she wasn't sure she would be able to handle the heartache.

Cloud squeezed her hands again, his grip tight enough to pull her from her thoughts but not enough to hurt. She chanced a look at him; his lips were quirked into that soft smile he always seemed to reserve for her and her breath caught in her throat when the pad of his thumb rubbed back and forth on the back of her hand.

“Slow down,” he murmured. “I'm not going anywhere Tifa.”

Swallowing thickly, Tifa tightened her grip on his hands. “Cloud, I... I'm sorry. I never meant for things to get this awkward between us. I was just...” She frowned, trying to find the right word. “Embarrassed, I guess.”

“Embarrassed about what? Sleeping with me on the tour bus?”

“No. Yes. I mean –“ She focused on the sensation of Cloud's fingers wrapped around her own, his thumb slowly brushing back and forth against her knuckles soothingly. “I wasn't embarrassed about that.”

Cloud's brow furrowed, confusion etched onto his face. “Then what were you embarrassed about?”

If Tifa didn't know any better, she would suspect that Cloud was intentionally playing dumb. But considering the situation they found themselves in, it was probably best, to be honest. “It was Zack,” she mumbled. “He didn't say anything, but I saw the looks he was giving you and – well you know how he is.”

A soft huff of laughter puffed against the side of her head. “I do. He's not exactly subtle about those sorts of things.”

“He's really not.” Despite herself, she found herself giggling. As the anxiety that had been gnawing at her subsided, she raised her gaze to meet his. “Cloud, I... I miss you. I miss talking to you and teasing Yuffie and...” She trailed off, not entirely sure what else there was that she could tell him.

Not yet, anyway.

“Tifa...” His voice was soft, barely above a whisper as he tugged her against him. Her eyes widened when he wrapped his arms around her, one around her waist and the other around her shoulders, holding her close. He buried his nose in her hair, his words almost lost against the loud tattoo of her heartbeat. “I missed you too.”

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and her throat grew tight as she became overwhelmed by the turbulent emotions rushing through her. Reaching up, she twisted her fingers into his shirt and dropped her forehead to rest against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long moment; Tifa focused on the steady beat of Cloud's heart beneath her palm as she regained control of her emotions while Cloud simply held her.

Releasing a shaky breath, Tifa turned her head to rest her cheek on his shoulder, her nose turned into the crook of Cloud's neck. Closing her eyes, she loosened her grip on his shirt, spreading her fingers out so that her palm lay flat against his chest, just above his heart.

“Cloud?” Her voice was soft, but he hummed to indicate he was listening though it was something she felt in his chest more than heard. Licking her lips, she took a steadying breath. “What...what is this? Between us, I mean.”

He was silent for a long moment and Tifa was almost certain that she had pushed too far. Her anxiety whispered in her ear that she had screwed everything up. She had pushed too hard, too fast right after they had made reparations . Her heart seized in her chest when he loosened his grip and pulled back just far enough to look down at her, though his hand remained firm on her waist. His eyes bore into hers, making her fidget under the intensity of his gaze. An apology was on the tip of her tongue when he lifted his hand from where it rested on her shoulder to place his palm against the side of her neck, his thumb brushing along her jawline.

His voice was low and rough as he asked, “What do you want it to be?”

Tifa swallowed hard against the dryness of her throat. “I –“

“Hey lovebirds!” Tifa jerked away from Cloud's touch, whirling around to look at the doorway to find Yuffie standing there, her gaze narrowed at them as she scrutinized what she had just walked in on. Without much consideration of the scene unfolding in front of her, Yuffie gestured towards the stage. “We go on in five, so hurry it up Spikey!”

As she disappeared down the hallway, Tifa stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. She was sure that Yuffie would tease her mercilessly later but she couldn't quite bring herself to care. Turning to glance over her shoulder at Cloud, she bit back a laugh. His cheeks were a dusty pink, his eyes glued to the floor as he scratched the back of his head.

“Cloud, I – You should go.” She smiled at him and ignored the way her heart fluttered when he looked at her from beneath his bangs. “Don't want to keep everyone waiting, right?”

His brows furrowed for a moment as he reached out to take her hand. “We...” He paused, as if struggling to find the words. “We'll talk about this later?”

She squeezed his hand. “Sure thing.”

“After the show?” Her heart ached at the tinge of hopefulness to his words.

“Yeah,” she whispered. She squeezed his hand one last time before slipping her fingers from his grasp and stepping to the side. “Now get going before Yuffie drags you out there.”

Cloud shook his head, a soft laugh escaping him. He glanced at her for a moment before chucking her under the chin. “See you after the show then.”

She beamed. “Break a leg.”

* * *

They did not, in fact, get to talk after the show.

Things had quickly become a whirlwind of activity after the show with Barret wrangling their small team together and attempting to ensure that all of their equipment was spoken for while simultaneously herding the group towards the small shuttle the hotel had provided for them. Tifa had been speechless at the sight of a large crowd of fans gathered around the shuttle, shouting everything from love confessions to asking one of the members to marry them to begging for autographs. She allowed Barret to nudge her up the stairs and into the safety of the vehicle while her friends remained behind to sign posters or pose for selfies with their fans.

She settled into the back seat of the shuttle and sighed as the exhaustion she had been holding at bay for the past week seeped into her bones. Resting her temple against the cool glass of the window, she watched through lidded eyes as Zack pulled Cloud and Biggs in for a photo with two giggling teenage girls, slinging his arms around their shoulders and beaming for the camera. If she had had the energy, she might have tried to snag a few photos but she had just spent the past several hours running around backstage and out into the crowd to take photos during the show.

Whoever said being a social media manager was easy was surely lying.

Barret caught her gaze through the rearview mirror as she stifled a yawn.

“You should get some sleep Tifa. They'll be out there for a while yet.”

She smiled at the soft edge his voice took on and nodded. “Thanks, Barret.”

After a few moments of shifting into a comfortable position, Tifa let her eyes drift shut. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when she came to, groggily wiping the sleep from her eyes, they were already back at the hotel. She drowsily followed behind Aerith as they made their way back to their rooms, barely registering that Cloud had helped guide her down the stairs of the shuttle, his hand lingering on the small of her back as they entered the lobby.

That had been nearly a week ago now.

With her arms folded behind her head, Tifa stared at the ceiling of her bunk and tried to focus on the music playing through her headphones rather than the feelings of frustration that had been festering over the past few days. She hated that she hadn't been able to have her conversation with Cloud after their last show in Kalm, but Barret and Cid had herded them onto the tour bus shortly after dawn broke the next morning and neither of them had had the wherewithal to think about trying to steal a moment away in privacy before everything was loaded onto the bus and they embarked on the next leg of their journey.

Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly through her nose. They still had several days left before they arrived at the next town on their tour schedule and Tifa's mind had been preoccupied with a multitude of 'what ifs': what if they had finished that conversation? Would anything really be different between them? What did she even want whatever this was between them to be?

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as frustration overwhelmed her. The awkwardness between them had dissipated only to be replaced by an ever-present tension. She hated it. She hated the way her heart skipped in her chest when he looked at her, the hesitance lacing her every word and movement. Every accidental brush of their hands when they reached for the same item in the common area would have her jerk back as if scalded, her mind instantly replaying the feeling of his palm pressed against the column of her throat and the sound of his voice, low and rough when he spoke.

_“What do you want it to be?”_

A small knock on the frame of her bunk startled her out of her thoughts. Her eyes flickered to the edge of her privacy curtain where a sliver of ambient lighting from the cabin had managed to penetrate it and she bit her lip. It was well past two in the morning and she knew there was only one person who was as much of a night owl as she was, especially with the gentle sway of the bus effortlessly lulling everyone to sleep. Hitting pause on her phone, she removed her headphones and rolled over, propping herself up on her elbow as she pulled the curtain aside to reveal blue eyes and blond hair.

“Hey neighbor,” he said quietly.

“H-hey.”

Tifa held her breath; Cloud looked as though he wanted to say something but from the way his brows were furrowed and he instantly dropped his gaze, he was struggling to find the words. She smiled softly at him.

“Wanna come in?” At the confused look he shot her, she gestured vaguely towards her bunk.

He frowned at that. “Are you sure?”

“Cloud, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure,” she said gently.

After a moment of hesitation, Cloud stiffly nodded in agreement. Tifa scooted towards the wall of her bunk to make room for him, being mindful to keep her back as close to the wall as she could. While the bunks themselves weren't large, she had discovered that there was just enough space for two people to lie side-by-side thanks to Aerith all but hauling her up to her bunk to have hushed conversations late into the night. As Cloud slid onto the bed beside her, she tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks as the realization of how close they were dawned on her.

In an effort to appear nonchalant, she casually folded her arm beneath her head, pillowing her cheek in the crook of her elbow. When he mimicked her, her eyes slid to the arm he tucked beneath his head and the way his shirt sleeve strained over his bicep with the movement. Feeling her cheeks flush, she dropped her gaze and picked at the stitching along the hem of her blankets.

That looming sense of tension seemed to blanket them, choking out what little bit of confidence she had mustered as it settled into the nooks and crannies of her mind. Feeling at a loss for words, Tifa was caught off guard by his sudden question.

“What are you listening to?”

Blinking, she raised her gaze to meet his and stared at him dumbly. “What?”

He let out a huff of amusement and Tifa desperately tried to ignore the fact that she could feel the ghosting of his breath against her cheek. “I asked what you were listening to.”

Confused, Tifa glanced at her phone. “Oh, um, this pop artist I like just released a new acoustic album.” She frowned as she looked back up at him. “Why? Did you want to listen?”

Cloud seemed a little taken aback by her question. Tifa's chest constricted when he cracked a small smile and she instantly felt whatever tension that had lingered between them fade away. “Sure. I'm always looking for new artists to listen to.”

“Well, in that case, I discovered this new band and they're pretty good. You might like them.”

Cloud's brow rose in surprise at her sudden declaration. “Oh?”

She nodded, her eyes sparkling with amusement. “They're called SOLDIER, but they're still pretty new so you probably haven't heard of them.”

Cloud hummed in thought as he played along. “No, I don't think I have. What makes you think they're so great?”

“Mm...” Tifa scrunched up her brow in thought as she fiddled with her headphones. “Well, their keyboardist is really good and she's awfully pretty.”

“That so?”

Nodding, Tifa grinned. “Definitely! The lead singer is really talented and pretty easy on the eyes too.”

“Anything else?”

“I hear they have an amazing social media manager,” she teased as she offered him an earbud.

He chuckled at that, his lips curving up into a small smile. Tifa felt her breath catch in her throat as he shifted closer, his fingers taking the headphones from her grasp. His voice was rough as he whispered, “What about their lead guitarist? I think I heard somewhere that he's pretty great.”

Feigning nonchalance, she gave a little half-shrug as she turned her attention to her phone and absently scrolled through her music app. “Eh, he's alright I guess.”

Cloud remained silent and when Tifa glanced up at him, she had to stifle a laugh. His eyes were wide for the briefest of moments as he processed her words before he frowned, eyes narrowing.

“Just 'alright'?”

“I mean, he's good but I wouldn't say he's _great_.”

“Take it back.”

“Take what back?”

“ _Tifa._ ” There was an edge of warning in his voice.

Her shoulders shook with silent laughter and she was tempted to bury her face in her pillow to muffle her giggles. She had expected him to be annoyed, but the way his eyes had narrowed and the grim set of his mouth was just too damn funny. “You know I'm just teasing, Cloud.”

She gasped when Cloud gripped her hip tightly, her laughter fading at his stern expression. He had shifted his weight so that he was all but hovering above her as he pulled her nearly flush against him. Her hands reflexively flew up to brace herself against his chest. In the cramped space of her bunk, it seemed as if all of her senses were being taken over by Cloud. The weight of his hand on her hip, the warmth radiating from him, and his scent that was so distinctly him enveloped her, causing her thoughts to trail off into an incoherent mess.

Licking her lips, she peered up at him with wide eyes. “C-Cloud, what are you doing?”

“Take it back.” His tone brooked no argument and Tifa shivered at the roughness of it.

“I take it back,” she whispered.

Seemingly satisfied with that, Cloud's expression softened and he loosened his grip on her hip. “Was that so hard?” he teased.

“You –!” Tifa weakly slapped his chest, her cheeks flushed as he started laughing quietly. “You jerk!”

His eyes sparkled with amusement, his lips curving into a lazy smirk. “You shouldn't have teased me.”

Tifa glared at him and shoved at his chest as she huffed in annoyance. She ignored the way his fingers trailed along her hip as he rolled onto his back, folding his left arm behind his head. Flopping onto her back, she turned to look at him and frowned. “Maybe I'll just have to make it a point to tease you more often,” she muttered.

“What was that?”

“N-nothing!” In an attempt to divert his attention, she thrust her right earbud into his hands. “You said you wanted to hear what I was listening to, didn't you?”

Cloud regarded her with a suspicious look before huffing out a laugh. “Yeah, I guess I did say that.”

Settling on her back beside Cloud, she focused on selecting the playlist she had been listening to in the first place and tried desperately to not betray how flustered she was lying beside him. Exhaling slowly, she steadied her breathing as she tucked her earbud into her left ear as Cloud did the same with his right. Pressing play on her phone, she placed the device on the pillow in between their heads.

As the first notes of the song played, she relaxed as the familiar twang of acoustic guitar floated through her headphones, the accompanying piano soothing to her frayed nerves. Closing her eyes, she let the music wash over her and all but forgot about confessions and desires that were left unspoken as they laid side-by-side in her tiny bunk.

She lazily opened her eyes when his hand brushed against hers and tipped her head to look at him. His eyes were closed and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was asleep if not for the way his index finger tapped along to the beat where his hand lay against his chest. Her lips curved into a soft smile as she closed her eyes once again and settled onto her pillow.

As the final notes faded and the next song began playing, Tifa expected Cloud to get up but was elated when he made no move to leave. As they listened to her playlist and Tifa began to grow drowsy, she didn't notice Cloud turning his head to glance at her. All she registered aside from the music was his hand slipping beneath her palm. She sighed happily as she twined her fingers with his, relishing the way her fingers fit so easily between his. She would have been content to stay in this little bubble of warmth and comfort and music they had managed to create, but she knew in the back of her mind that it would have to come to an end sometime.

Sleep began to creep into the edges of her consciousness, encouraged by the gentle sway of the bus and Cloud's warmth beside her. As she drifted off, she thought she heard Cloud murmur something but she must have imagined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Cloud and Tifa were listening to at the end was **_Delicate_** by Taylor Swift, from her Spotify single recordings. You can find the track **[here](https://open.spotify.com/album/74utZeTCeaXy01BjOddyv8?si=RvLP0ryCSFGKRYN4__CzyA)** and I highly encourage you to listen to it. I felt like it really worked with Cloud and Tifa's relationship at this point.
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, I've been basing Tifa's job off of Eric Nam's social media guru Bobo. I've seen him in action and it's crazy how fast he can get from behind the stage to the back of the venue and still get fantastic photos. You can find his instagram **[here](https://www.instagram.com/bobo.xxndigo/)** and pictures from Eric Nam's _Before We Begin_ tour **[here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9KkxjEHaCc/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)**.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's episode of "Morons in Love" is brought to you by the letter P: P is for 'pining'! This week's chapter is sponsored by **[OurLadyMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyMuffin/pseuds/OurLadyMuffin)** , who helped me figure out wtf to do with this chapter in the first place, **legendaryboo** for her endless love, support and screaming, and everyone over at the FH discord server.
> 
> A very special dedication goes out to **drawmeacrumble** who was kind enough to draw me some amazing fanart of Cloud and Tifa!! I'm still screaming about it tbh. You can find it **[here](https://twitter.com/Drawmeacrumble/status/1290047374966964224?s=20)** , so go give him all of the love he deserves!
> 
> Due to some personal reasons, I'll be scaling back updates to every 2 weeks. Hopefully this will alleviate some of the stress I've put on myself and give me more wiggle room to give you the best quality chapters I can.
> 
> As always, a huuuge thank you to **DrWaffle** for his beta'ing expertise and just being super chill in general. <3

Tifa resisted the urge to sigh as Aerith slid into the seat beside her at the small table tucked in the corner of the common area of the tour bus. Aerith was practically vibrating with barely contained excitement as she clasped her hands together on top of the table. Bracing herself for the inevitable embarrassment that was going to happen, Tifa continued to aimlessly click on filters in her editing program.

“So what's this I heard about Cloud sleeping in your bed last night?” whispered Aerith.

Tifa glanced at her and instantly regretted it; her friend's eyes were alight with a knowing glint, sparkling in the bright light that seeped through the windows of the bus. Feeling her cheeks heat, Tifa whispered back, “He didn't sleep in my bed last night.”

“That's not what a little birdy told me.” Aerith's gaze flickered up to Zack for a split second before she turned back to Tifa. Bumping her shoulder against Tifa's, she whined, “C'mon, you promised you would tell me everything once things got steamy between you two.”

“I never promised that!” hissed Tifa. Glancing around, she was glad that everyone appeared to be preoccupied enough that they couldn't hear their hushed conversation. “Besides, there's nothing steamy going on between anybody except you and Zack.”

Aerith flushed a little at that, but stood her ground. “Then please, enlighten me as to what exactly is going on between you two. Because one minute there's this awkward tension and the next there's this...” Aerith waved her hand around as she searched for the right word. “ _Tension_.”

Tifa raised a brow at that. “What tension?”

“You know damn well what I'm talking about!” Aerith blew her bangs out of her face in irritation as she narrowed her eyes. “There's all this sexual tension between you and–“

Tifa slapped a hand over Aerith's mouth, stifling the rest of her friend's statement. “Aerith!” she hissed. She could feel a familiar heat creeping down her neck and the way Aerith's eyes sparkled did nothing to help the situation. “There's no se– there's no tension between us,” she finished lamely, her hand dropping to her lap.

“Oh _please_.” Tifa could almost hear Aerith rolling her eyes. “Then what's with all the looks you've been sneaking when you don't think anyone is paying attention?”

“We – I'm not –“ With a sigh of defeat, Tifa slumped against the back of her seat.

Aerith patted her shoulder, quietly laughing at her friend's frustration. “If it helps, I don't think Yuffie's noticed anything.”

“That's because Yuffie is oblivious to anything that doesn't benefit her,” grumbled Tifa.

“You're probably right,” giggled Aerith. “But don't think that changing the subject will get you out of this, missy. I was promised details.”

Tifa frowned at her friend, annoyance flaring in her chest. But at the pleading look Aerith sent her, she sighed in defeat, feeling her annoyance fade in favor of indulging her friend. She busied herself with wrapping a lock of hair that had escaped from her braid around her finger. “Nothing happened, Aerith.”

“You're playing with your hair.” At the confused look Tifa cast her way, Aerith had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. “Whenever you play with your hair like that you have something you don't want to talk about.”

Flushing, Tifa immediately dropped her hair, twisting her fingers together. “No, I don't.”

“Yes, you do!”

The two girls stared at each other for a long moment. Aerith narrowed her eyes in a silent challenge while Tifa desperately tried to think of a way out of this predicament. Not finding a way out, she dropped her gaze.

“Fine...I'll tell you,” she mumbled.

Squealing with delight, Aerith propped her elbows up on the table, her chin resting in her palms as she twisted in her seat to face Tifa more fully. “Tell me _everything_ ,” she breathed.

“Cloud, he –“ God, this was going to be harder than she thought. “W-we did lay next to each other in my bunk, but that was it!”

Aerith leaned in closer. “What else?”

“We listened to music.”

“Did you share headphones?”

Tifa flushed a little at the implications of Aerith's question. “How else would we listen to music without waking up everyone?” she asked, her tone more defensive than she would have liked. “Like I said Aerith, nothing happened.”

“Mm...” hummed Aerith. Crossing her arms, she leaned back in her seat as she regarded Cloud from across the room. “I don't know about that. It seems like something happened and you just don't want to tell me.”

“Aerith...” Tifa grabbed Aerith's hand and gave her friend an imploring look. “If anything happens, I promise I will tell you. But until then...” She dropped her gaze, unable to continue without her voice wavering.

She felt Aerith squeeze her hand, a soft sigh escaping her friend. “Alright,” she murmured. “I don't want to force you two into something you may not want, but I think you and Cloud have something really special going on. I don't want you to waste that.”

Tifa laughed quietly. “I know.” Raising her gaze to meet her friend's, she smiled. “I don't want it to go to waste either.”

“So stop dilly-dallying and make a move Lockhart!” Aerith bumped Tifa's shoulder with her own, eliciting a giggle from her friend.

As they moved on to other topics of conversation, Tifa felt someone's gaze lingering on her. Glancing up, she felt her cheeks flush when she realized Cloud was watching her from across the living space, a softness in his eyes she hadn't seen since their conversation at the concert venue back in Kalm. She gave him a soft smile, her pulse quickening when he returned it with one of his own before returning his attention to Zack's animated conversation.

Biting her lip, Tifa fought back a grin as she dropped her gaze back to her laptop, only half-listening to Aerith.

* * *

As it turned out, tour bus living wasn't so bad after all.

Sure, the small space felt stifling at times, Yuffie and Zack's boisterousness becoming too much for Tifa to handle until she retreated to the relative solace of her bunk, and there were days where someone's foul mood spread to the rest of the group. But the positives mostly outweighed those few instances of frustration and bickering.

She hugged a throw pillow tightly, tucking her chin into the soft fabric as she sunk further into her seat on the sofa. Her eyes slid to a familiar head of blond hair and she felt her chest tighten ever-so-slightly. Cloud was leaning over Zack's shoulder to look at the lyrics he and Aerith had written, his brow knitted in concentration.

Occasionally, Cloud and Zack would bring out their guitars, much to Tifa's delight. They would spend hours hashing out chords and melodies for a song they were working on with Aerith or Biggs chiming in every now and then with suggestions while Yuffie tapped out a rhythm on the small table behind them. Tifa was content to curl up in the corner of the sofa opposite Cloud and Zack, listening to Zack and Aerith sing while Cloud plucked away at his guitar strings, filling the cabin with music and laughter.

Her favorite part of taking this job – aside from getting to hang out with her best friend and get paid for it – was the insider glimpse at their creative process. Tifa was still mystified as to how they could take a single line Zack scribbled down on the back of a napkin at odd hours of the night or a tune Aerith idly hummed while brushing her hair and turn it into a song. No matter how many times she witnessed it, it never lost some of it's magic.

She wasn't sure how long she had been staring, but as Cloud rose from setting his guitar back in its case, a small smile touched the corners of his lips when he caught her eye. Tifa felt her cheeks flush when the realization that she had been caught sunk in and she tucked her face further into the throw pillow, hoping to hide some of her embarrassment. She couldn't help but follow him with her eyes, watching as he tucked the guitar case under his bunk and appreciating subtle grace in his movements.

Tifa quickly tore her gaze away when he turned back towards the living space. Her heart rate quickened as he approached her and she dug her fingers into the pillow she was clutching to hide their shaking. Without a word, Cloud dropped into the seat beside her, his added weight causing the cushion to dip further. Tifa stiffened, her muscles tensing when he dipped his head to catch her eye.

“It's rude to stare, you know.” His voice was low, a teasing lilt betraying the stern expression on his face.

Tifa hummed in agreement. “Then good thing I'm not staring.”

“Oh? Then what do you call this?” She didn't miss the small flicker of mischief in his eyes as he edged closer to her so that they were pressed against one another, hip to hip.

“Having a conversation,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And before that?”

“I was observing.”

“So you _were_ staring,” he teased.

“No I wasn't.” She shook her head, feeling oddly like she needed to stand her ground.

He made a small noise in the back of his throat, though Tifa couldn't tell if it was amusement or something else. “What were you observing then?”

His question took her by surprise. She looked away in thought for a moment, trying to get her bearings. It wasn't like she could just tell him that she was admiring his quiet laugh when Zack did something stupid or the way his shirt strained ever-so-slightly against his bicep when he moved or how she felt all melty and warm when his gaze softened when he looked at her. So she settled on the most inconspicuous thing she could think of.

“Your hands,” she murmured.

His confusion was palpable. “My hands?”

Straightening up, she let the pillow fall into her lap and twisted to look at him. “Hands can tell a lot about a person you know.”

“That so?”

“Mn.” She hesitantly reached out to run her fingers over his knuckles, gaze flicking up to gauge his reaction. When he didn't pull away, she pulled his hand into her own.

Lowering her gaze, she flipped his hand over, and curiously ran her thumbs over the palm of his hand. His skin was rougher than hers, calloused and toughened from years of playing instruments. She traced the lines of his palms with the tips of her fingers as if trying to commit every line to memory, her heart skipping a beat when his hand twitched. When she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, she tried and failed to suppress the glee that shot through her at seeing his cheeks flush.

“That tickles.”

Tifa smiled at his quiet admission. “Mm... I'll have to remember that.”

They grew quiet as Tifa continued to explore Cloud's hand with her fingertips. As she brushed the pad of her thumb along the length of his index finger, she bit her lip as Yuffie's suggestion that Cloud was 'skilled outside of playing the guitar' floated through her thoughts. Ignoring the small voice in the back of her head that now suspiciously sounded like Yuffie cackling with glee, she flipped his hand over.

“What's this from?” she asked. She traced the fine white line that stretched from his thumb and across the back of his hand.

“A string popped when I was changing them. I was still pretty new to playing, so I wasn't expecting it.”

“How old were you?”

Cloud hummed in thought, shifting closer. “Mm...twelve? Maybe thirteen?”

“Wow,” breathed Tifa. Images of a young Cloud, all lanky limbs and baby fat, floated through her mind, eliciting a giggle. “You were so young.”

She tilted her head to look at Cloud when he huffed, her eyes widening as she sucked in a breath. His eyes had deepened to a cobalt blue, the green around his iris flashing against the dark backdrop. Heat crept up her neck and to the tips of her ears when he leaned in, lips brushing the shell of her ear as he whispered, “I've gotten a lot better at it since then.”

 _God, was he doing this on purpose? He had to be! Did he know about Yuffie's teasing? Oh no, what if Yuffie told him?_ Tifa swallowed thickly.

“I – I'm sure you have.”

He pulled back, just enough to look her in the eye, but still close enough that their breaths mingled in the space between them. “Maybe next time I can show you how to do it.”

Tifa's entire thought process came to a crashing halt and it was all she could do to not gape at him. Did he – Was he – Was he saying what she thinks he was saying or was she fooling herself into thinking that he meant something else? Her thoughts came and went, each one more fragmented than the last.

Finally, she nodded, whispering a meek “sure” as her entire face seemed to go up in flames under his stare. He flashed her a small smile and Tifa nearly melted into the couch right then and there. Realizing she still had his hand in her grip, she quickly released it, muttering an apology as she ducked her head. Her embarrassment must have been palpable; Cloud had put some distance between them though his hand lingered next to hers for a moment, almost as if he was debating pulling away completely.

Hesitantly, he slipped his hand into hers, twining their fingers together like he did during that quiet moment they listened to music. The gesture was comforting in a way, despite Tifa's heart beating a fast tattoo against her ribs when Cloud absently started rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand in soothing circles.

His gaze remained trained on their hands as he mumbled, “Sorry, I –“ He trailed off and it was then that Tifa noticed the deep flush of pink high on his cheeks.

Shaking her head, she waited until he raised his gaze to her and smiled softly. She didn't seem to need to vocalize that it was okay, that there was nothing for him to apologize for; his eyes softened and he let a small smile of his own curl at the edges of his mouth, his shoulders relaxing. The fact that they seemed to understand each other so well after such a relatively short amount of time soothed Tifa's nervousness. Closing her eyes, she let her head drop down onto his shoulder, a content sigh escaping her.

Maybe...maybe whatever they had going didn't need a name or a title or a definition. As Tifa relaxed against Cloud, basking in his calm presence and warmth, she found that she didn't really give a damn one way or the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we're all Aerith in this chapter with the "will they, won't they?" whiplash going on. ~~sorry not sorry~~
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! This week's episode is sponsored by **[MarleNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleNadia/pseuds/MarleNadia)**! She was incredibly helpful in letting me bounce ideas off of her and took time out of her own busy schedule to help when she didn't have to. So thank you, Marle, because this chapter probably wouldn't be done without your help. And another **HUGE** thank you to my beta **DrWaffle** who was sweet enough to take the time to go through this chapter and really help me get it on the right track. You both are the best and I love you!
> 
> Just as a precaution, this chapter does touch on death and the death of loved ones briefly. I felt that with the passing of Chadwick Boseman, it would be best to 1) wait a few days to post out of respect for him, and 2) to give a fair warning since this weekend was so raw for so many. Even so, I hope you enjoy it and remember to be kind to one another.

Checking her watch, Tifa frowned as she glanced around the unfamiliar backstage area. Shortly before they had arrived in Junon, Barret announced that they had been invited to do an interview on a popular late-night talk show:  _ The Late Show with Madam M _ . The group had buzzed with excitement in the days leading up to the interview, deciding which songs to perform and how to ultimately handle the questions that might be directed towards them given Madam M's no-nonsense, direct questioning.

Initially, Tifa had opted to stay behind at the hotel in order to work out a few last-minute posts they had scheduled to go up later that night. Much to her annoyance, Barret had cheerfully clapped her on the back and all but demanded she accompany them to the studio. He claimed it was in order to get some more 'behind the scenes' photos, but Tifa suspected it was more to help keep Zack and Yuffie in line than to actually do work.

While she had spent most of the evening relaxing in the green room with her friends, chatting about what questions they thought might be asked and whether they had finalized the songs they were to perform, she had been unceremoniously kicked out into the hallway by one of the studio's assistants so that she could prep the group on what was to happen.

“This won't take long,” Aerith had whispered to her as she passed. “Wait for me around the corner and I'll come get you when it's clear to come back, okay?”

So here she was, leaning awkwardly against a stone wall, watching a flurry of stagehands fix a lighting rig while she waited for her friend to come get her.

Glancing down at her phone, Tifa sighed.

“Might as well check the comments on our last post,” she muttered, opening up the app. As she scrolled through comments, liking one here and there, replying to some of the nicer comments, she didn't notice two men approach her.

“What's a cutie like you doin' back here all alone?”

Tifa froze at the unfamiliar voice for a moment; locking her phone and sliding it into the back pocket of her jeans, she raised her head only to find two men openly looking her up and down. A shiver of unease raced down her spine at the glint in their eyes and grins on their faces.

Crossing her arms, she narrowed her eyes into a glare. “Can I help you?”

One of the men – the taller of the two with black hair slicked back into a ponytail and an alarming lack of a proper shirt – grinned. “How about you help me and join us for a drink or two? A pretty thing like you shouldn't be left alone.”

Tifa's skin crawled under his gaze, but she refused to back down. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Just one drink?” commented his friend.

“No, I'm good.”

“Aw, c'mon. Don't be like that!”

“I told you, I'm not interested.”

Tifa seethed with anger, biting the inside of her cheek in an attempt to keep her cool. Why couldn't these assholes just get the hint and leave her alone? Digging her fingers into her arm when the man with the ponytail positioned himself so that he was leaning over her, she reigned in the desire to punch him in the face.

“Darlin',” he drawled. “We're just askin' to get a drink with ya. No harm in that, right?”

Before she could spit out the choice words filtering through her head, an arm snaked around her waist, and in one swift movement, she was pulled away from the wall and up against a strong chest. Her hands instinctively flew up, resting against their chest as she tried to regain her balance from the sudden movement. For the briefest of moments, her fight or flight instincts flared up before she realized who it was she was pressed up against.

“Cloud, what are you -?”

He ducked his head, shielding her from the gaze of the other men. “You okay?” he whispered.

Swallowing against the tightness in her throat, she nodded. His hand shifted from the small of her back down to curl around her hip, tightening his hold. Tilting his head, his lips brushed against her ear as he murmured, “Just play along.”

He straightened up and Tifa peeked up at him, though she couldn't see much past his jaw with her head tucked protectively against his chest. From the way his fingers dug into her hip bordering just on the other side of being painful and the rigidity of his stance, Tifa could feel the anger radiating off of him.

Somehow, it put her at ease knowing that Cloud was angry. She ignored the way her heart fluttered at the thought.

“Who the hell are you?!” Tifa peered over her shoulder and saw a mixture of confusion and irritation on the men's faces as they spluttered at Cloud.

“Sorry, she's with me.” He cocked his head to the side, his voice carrying an edge of challenge to it. “Is that a problem?”

Tifa had to hide her smile as the men stared at them incredulously for a moment. She heard the taller of the two cluck his tongue in irritation and mutter something to his friend before they turned heel and left, but not before tossing out a few crude insults. With a sigh, she tried to pull away but found that Cloud's hold on her was ironclad. Her eyes widened and her heart leapt into her throat when he brought his right hand up to cup the back of her head, pulling her back against him. He exhaled and his body relaxed, his shoulders slumping with relief.

His head bowed, breath ghosting past her cheek as he asked, “What were you doing out here by yourself?”

Tifa flushed and twisted her fingers into the collar of his jacket. “I was waiting for Aerith,” she said softly.

He grunted, not seeming to outright reject her reasoning but not quite buying it either. After a long moment, he released her, though his hand lingered on her hip as he stepped back. His mouth quirked up in amusement. “Do you always pick such shady corners to wait for friends?”

“You mean you don't wait for friends in shady corners?” She tilted her head in curiosity, her hair shifting to fall over her shoulder.

“You're lucky they didn't try anything else.”

“Well good thing you came along when you did.” She smiled up at him.

She laughed as he shook his head in disbelief. “You're unbelievable.”

“Thank you?”

He let out a small huff of amusement before turning to head back towards the green room. Tifa was about to excuse herself, but stopped when Cloud planted his hand on the small of her back and nudged her along with him. She glanced at him curiously, a question on the tip of her tongue, but he simply increased the pressure on her back until she fell into step with him. His eyes slid to hers briefly and she could see the hint of a smug smile in the corners of his mouth.

“Cloud, wait.” Their steps slowed and Tifa found herself faltering under his inquisitive gaze. “I-I should wait out here.”

Cloud regarded her for a moment as if contemplating her words before shaking his head. “No way.”

“R-really, it’s fine!” she protested. Flushing under his stare, she ducked her head and nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “I was already told to wait out here while they prepared you for the interview and I don’t want to get in the way.”

Cloud hummed in thought, glancing in the direction of the green room. “We’re almost done, so I don’t think it’ll be a problem. Besides…” Tifa tilted her head to get a better look at his face and swore she saw a faint blush dusting his cheeks, but it must have been a trick of the lighting.

“Besides what? If you’re worried about me, don’t be. I can take care of myself, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” he murmured. “I just...want to keep you close, is all.”

Tifa softened at his quiet admission, warmth spreading through her chest. He glanced at her, his expression almost bashful, and she smiled warmly up at him. “Okay.”

Cloud looked away quickly, the tips of his ears growing red as he pressed against the small of her back, driving her forward and in line with his stride. She huffed but allowed him to steer her towards the green room. Closing her eyes, she relished the warmth of his hand on her back and drifted closer to him, her shoulder bumping into him as they walked. Heat crept into her cheeks when his hand slid across her lower back, fingers inching towards her waist.

Rounding the corner, Tifa glanced up as a bright splash of color on the otherwise stark walls caught her attention. It was a poster for tonight's show; all red and gold fonts swirling across the image of Madam M with advertising for SOLDIER's interview and performance. She idly thought it might make a nice souvenir for the group until her gaze settled on the date.

_ Was it that time of year already? _

She froze to the spot, eyes widened and her stomach churning as she tried to grapple with this new information. Thinking back, it made sense. They had been on tour for almost a month now and... How could she have forgotten?

“Tifa?” Cloud's soft voice pulled her from her thoughts and she turned to look at him. He was watching her closely, worry flashing in his eyes as he frowned. “You okay?”

She inhaled shakily. “Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, I guess.”

Cloud's expression softened. “If it's those guys you're worried about, I don't think they'll be approaching you again anytime soon.”

Tifa nodded in agreement and gave him a small smile, but she could feel how forced it must have looked. Cloud's brows knitted together, his mouth falling into a slight scowl and he looked as if he was about to say something, but shook his head after a moment.

“C’mon,” he murmured, nudging Tifa forward towards the doorway.

Slipping through the doorway in front of Cloud, Tifa peeked over her shoulder and met his gaze as he silently guided her towards the sofa Aerith was perched on. He gave her a small smile before withdrawing his hand and crossing the room to join Zack and Biggs, who were finishing up their discussion with the producers. Already missing the warmth and gentle pressure of his hand, Tifa collapsed on the sofa beside Aerith, a soft sigh escaping her.

Aerith peered at her curiously, a frown marring her face. “Are you okay Tifa? You look like you've seen a ghost.”

Tifa gave Aerith a shaky smile. “Yeah, I'm fine,” she murmured. As her gaze drifted away from her friend and back towards Cloud, she whispered, “Didn't realize what date it was, is all.”

Aerith remained quiet for a moment before she hummed in understanding. Winding her arm through Tifa's, she leaned her cheek against Tifa's shoulder. “If you need to take tomorrow off, just let me know. I'll talk to Barret.”

“Thanks, Aerith.”

“I'm serious.”

Tifa chuckled a little at the sternness of Aerith's tone. “I know, don't worry. I'll let you know.”

Aerith seemed satisfied enough with her answer and the two settled into silence again. Tifa was grateful for Aerith's calming presence; the guilt-ridden thoughts running through her head didn't seem quite as loud with her best friend at her side.

Before too long, the producer received a page, announcing that Madam M was ready for them before beginning to herd the group out towards the stage. Aerith lingered behind while everyone else filed out of the room. Tifa gave her friend's arm a reassuring squeeze.

“Better get going, Aerith. Madam M is notorious for her temper if you're late.”

“Are you sure you're going to be okay?”

Tifa smiled softly. “I'll be fine. Now get going before they drag you out there.”

Aerith faltered for a moment before sighing. Pressing a kiss to Tifa's cheek, she rose to her feet. “I won't be long,” she promised.

As she waved her friend along, Tifa felt her smile slipping as the door closed behind Aerith. Biting her lip, she stared at the floor, her heel bouncing against the floor as a nervous energy and uneasiness washed over her. Closing her eyes, she sighed in defeat and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

The show taping had gone well enough, though if Tifa was being honest, she didn’t remember much from that afternoon. A sense of numbness had eaten away at her, settling into her bones and dulling her senses. She had returned to the hotel shortly after the taping was finished, opting to be alone with her thoughts rather than go to dinner with her friends.

It was probably for the best, anyway. She would just damper the mood and she honestly wasn’t sure if she would be able to keep it together long enough to get through a meal.

Cloud had looked hurt and confused when she quietly declined Aerith’s invitation, saying she wasn’t feeling well and was going to turn in early. She had purposefully avoided meeting his gaze for the remainder of the evening, putting Aerith or Yuffie between herself and him to act as a buffer of sorts. She already had too much on her mind and she couldn’t handle the way her heart ached when he looked at her like that.

Once alone in the hotel room, she must have dozed off because one moment she was staring at the ceiling and the next she was being woken up by Aerith, worry creasing her friend’s brow as bright green eyes searched hers. Glancing at her phone she winced when she noticed the time. Bidding her friends good night, she slipped into the shower, hoping that if she warmed herself up she might be able to fall back asleep and not be plagued by the nagging voice in the back of her mind.

After nearly an hour of staring at the ceiling and listening to Yuffie’s soft snores from the next bed over, Tifa gave up on sleep.

Needing to find somewhere quiet where she could simply breathe, she had snuck out of the hotel room she shared with Aerith and Yuffie. After wandering the hotel aimlessly, she sought refuge on the rooftop, hoping that no one would bother her there. Thankfully she had been correct; she was greeted by the chill of the wind, so much colder than she was used to in Midgar, and blissfully, silence.

Shivering, Tifa wrapped her arms around her midsection and leaned against the railing of the rooftop. Outstretched below her, the city of Junon sprawled in every direction, lights twinkling in the distance and the city was relatively quiet for this time of night. She almost missed the loudness of Midgar, the cars and trains serving as something to concentrate on and drown out the thoughts swirling through her head when her homesickness became too much. Lifting her gaze, her breath caught in her throat.

For the first time since she had moved to Midgar, she had an unobstructed view of the stars. It still wasn't as clear of a view as she knew it could be, but nothing could really beat the night sky out in the country. Lowering herself to the ground, she hugged her knees to her chest, gaze trained on the sky.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed while she grappled with the emotions roiling in her chest and thoughts stumbling over one another, but she had grown numb to the cold, her damp hair clinging to her back and her neck growing stiff. So absorbed in her thoughts as she was, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps or the quiet rustle of fabric. Something soft and warm slid over her shoulders, tearing Tifa away from her thoughts and back to the present. The warmth enveloping her contrasted with the cold of the concrete beneath her legs and the chill of the wind, causing goosebumps to break out along her arms and a shiver to run down the length of her spine.

Twisting around, she saw Cloud standing behind her, his shoulders tense as he let his gaze rove over her small form. When their gazes met, it was as if everything and nothing was said between them, unspoken questions drifting away on the wind. Whipping her head around, unable to hold his gaze any longer lest she allow her emotions to consume her, she bit her lip as he wordlessly moved to sit beside her.

“You're going to get sick, you know.”

It was a statement, not a question and Tifa knew better than to argue. Curling in on herself, she tugged the jacket tighter around her shoulders, keeping her eyes trained on her knees. Turning her nose into the crook of her elbow, she inhaled shakily as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She was enveloped in the scent of leather and birch and all things Cloud; she belatedly realized that he had draped his own jacket around her shoulders. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, her throat growing tight.

Cloud sat beside her, his gaze lifted towards the sky but made no move to speak, which Tifa was grateful for.

Finally, she managed to whisper, “What are you doing up here? It's late.”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Tifa felt her mouth twitch towards a soft smile at his comment. How often had they had this exact conversation? It was comforting in a way. She hummed in acknowledgement, but didn't trust herself to speak and not fall apart at the seams in front of Cloud. Silence permeated the space between them, suffocating and comforting simultaneously, but Tifa couldn't find it in herself to break the fragility of the moment.

Cloud shifted closer, his arm brushing against hers. Tifa buried her face in the crook of her elbow when he tilted his head down to catch her eye. Deep down she knew that if she met his gaze, all of her insecurities could come tumbling out, and she wasn't sure what scared her more: being vulnerable with Cloud in a way she hadn't before or scaring him away with all of the biting, self-deprecating comments filtering through her thoughts.

“Tifa.” She heard him suck in a breath, no doubt steadying himself. “What's wrong?”

Shaking her head, she turned away from him, her gaze focusing on the far corner of the roof. “Nothing.”

A beat of silence before he spoke again. “You haven’t been yourself since the show taping.”

She shrunk further into herself, wishing she could ignore the ache in her chest and the unshed tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to deny it, to say everything was fine, but found that her throat was impossibly tight, fighting against the sob that threatened to spill out. Gritting her teeth, she swallowed the sob and shook her head again.

“Why won't you talk to me?” His question was quiet, spoken so that only she could hear the hurt and uncertainty in his words. The unspoken question of  _ 'did I do something wrong?' _ hung in the air between them.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and her lungs suddenly seemed like they couldn't hold enough air. Taking in a shallow breath, she curled her fingers into the fabric of Cloud's jacket, as if holding on to it could ground her enough to assuage his worries.

“Cloud, it's not –“ She swallowed against the tight band constricting around her throat. “You didn't do anything wrong,” she whispered.

“Tifa...” When she didn't meet his gaze despite the silent plea in his voice, Cloud reached out to cup her cheek, gently guiding her to look at him. Strong fingers brushed against her cheek, heartbreakingly gentle as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Then why won't you tell me what happened?”

“Because -” She twisted her fingers together in her lap, focusing on that rather than the thinly veiled hurt on Cloud’s face. “I’m okay, Cloud. Really.”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?”

She shook her head, feeling Cloud’s hand slip away from her cheek as she looked up at him. “I’m not --” Biting her lip, she tamped down the knee-jerk reaction to deny it. “I didn’t mean to avoid you, Cloud.”

“But you did.” His voice was so quiet as if he was afraid he would scare her away, but it was the hurt that weighed his words that broke her heart.

“Cloud, I -” She hastily swiped at a stray tear that threatened to roll down her cheek. “It’s um…” Inhaling shakily, she swallowed back a sob. “Today is the anniversary of my mom’s passing.”

Neither of them said anything for a moment, her confession hanging heavily in the air between them. Tifa heard Cloud exhale, the sound harsh in the quiet blanketing them and she waited for the inevitable look of pity on his face while he awkwardly tried to reassure her that her mother was in a better place. No matter how much time had passed, it was always the same. The fake sympathy. The whispered words about how sorry they were she would have to grow up without a mother.

She was sick of it.

“I’m sorry, Tifa.”

His words caught her off-guard and she hesitantly raised her gaze to meet his, her brows furrowed in confusion. She was surprised by the look of understanding gracing his features, his eyes softening in a way that plucked at her heartstrings. He wrapped his arm around her, nearly pulling her into his lap as he embraced her. Tifa clutched at his shirt and leaned into his warmth, welcoming the safety and comfort he always seemed to wrap her in. 

Cloud rested his chin on the crown of her head, his breath playing at her hair. “How long ago did it happen?”

“I was eight. She was sick for a while, so we knew it was coming but…” She trailed off, feeling fresh tears pool in the corner of her eyes. “It didn’t make it any easier.”

“It never does,” murmured Cloud.

Burying her face in his chest, Tifa finally gave in to the sadness and guilt that had slowly been consuming her. She clutched at his shoulders, desperate for an anchor as her tears flowed down her cheeks and her body shook with quiet sobs. Cloud tightened his grip on her until it was almost painful, whispering soothing words in her ear. As her sobs ebbed into hiccups, Tifa pulled away to clumsily wipe at her eyes.

“Sorry,” she muttered. “I know crying is a waste of time.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not.” 

“It happened so long ago. I shouldn’t be this upset about it.”

“Listen, Tifa, I…” He caught her gaze and Tifa swore her heart fractured at the sadness radiating from him. “I lost my mom too, so even though it’s not the same I… I understand. I wish I could say that it gets easier with time, but…” He shrugged, looking out towards the city. “Some days are better than others.”

“Oh Cloud,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he murmured. Tifa couldn’t stop the shiver that raced down her spine at the roughness of his voice or the deep cobalt of his eyes, reflecting the lighting from the city beyond. “It happened a long time ago.”

Biting her lip, Tifa fidgeted in the silence. She wanted to ask what happened; the few times Cloud had spoken about his mom, it sounded like they were really close. But she knew from personal experience how insensitive that questions could come across as.

Blessedly, Cloud made the decision for her. 

“I was eighteen when it happened. Right after I graduated high school, there was a fire at the shop she worked at.” Cloud paused, as if he was struggling with the words that came next. “She...she didn’t make it.”

Placing a hand on his arm, Tifa hoped that she could offer him a modicum of comfort despite not having the words to convey how sorry she was. Cloud kept his gaze trained on the cityscape, though he squeezed her hand tightly as if to say he understood what Tifa was trying to tell him. They stayed like that for a moment, Tifa trying to comfort Cloud in his loss while simultaneously seeking comfort for her own. Cloud absently traced patterns along the back of her hand, sending goosebumps up her arms.

“Cloud, I --”

He shook his head, squeezing her hand again before bringing his gaze down to meet hers. “It’s okay, Tifa. I’ve...come to terms with it.”

She nodded, unsure of what else to say. Her eyes remained locked on his, not wanting to look away from the grief and understanding swirling in the depths of those cobalt irises. Licking her lips, Tifa felt as if her heart might break through her ribcage if Cloud continued to look at her with such intense longing.

Her breath hitched when Cloud reached up to brush a stray tear away from the corner of her eye with the pad of his thumb, his eyes devastatingly soft as he gazed at her. Her cheeks grew hot, eyes widening slightly when he shifted his hand to curl his fingers around the back of her head. Sliding one of her hands up to curl around the side of his neck, Tifa’s eyes drifted shut as she allowed Cloud to gently guide her closer, pausing a hairsbreadth apart, their breath mingling in the space between them.

One moment passed, then another, each feeling like an eternity and yet not long enough, before Cloud closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers.

It was languid and sweet, shy presses of his lips against hers as if he were asking if this was okay, if she was okay. Tifa sighed into the kiss, reciprocating each questioning press of his lips with her own that said she was okay, that she wanted this just as much as he did.

It was over much too soon, but when Tifa peered up at Cloud through her lashes, she couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across her face. Cloud huffed out a laugh as he gave her a shy half-smile that made her heart trip over itself.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he confessed.

“And you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that.”

A grin slowly spread across Cloud’s face, his eyes glittering in the dim lighting. “Then let me make up for the wait.”

“Mm…” Tifa smiled against his lips, her heart feeling lighter than it had in months. “I intend to collect interest.”

“I’m sure you do,” he teased.

Tifa laughed, the sound trailing into a soft sigh when Cloud’s lips met hers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY KISSED! *throws confetti* No, this doesn't count as "hooking up", so Yuffie still hasn't won her bet ~~yet~~. There's still time though!
> 
> Go check out the amaaaaazing fanart that **drawmeacrumble** drew for me and give him some much needed love! You can find it **[here.](https://twitter.com/Drawmeacrumble/status/1290047374966964224?s=19)**
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)!


End file.
